


Finding Dylan

by The17thStan



Category: Tanner Braungardt
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Memory Loss, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The17thStan/pseuds/The17thStan
Summary: Two months after leaving California and breaking up, Tanner realizes Dylan has gone missing, and discovers an accident has left Dylan without any memory of anything. In a way it's the perfect opportunity for them to get the fresh start Tanner was hoping for. But Tanner worries what will happen when Dylan gets his memory back and finds out what he did and why they broke up.





	1. Chapter 1

[Sept. 15, 2018]

“I’m worried about Dylan,” Tanner said.

“What now?” Quentin asked.

“He hasn’t opened any of my texts in a week.”

“Maybe he just needs some space.”

“I’ve been texting him ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ every day since we broke up. He opened every one of them until a week ago.”

“Maybe he got tired of reading them.”

“He still loves me.”

“I didn’t say he didn’t.”

“Have you seen him? Or talked to him?”

“Not recently. I think he’s mad at me.”

“For what?”

“I was the reason he agreed to go to college. I wanted to have someone to go with, so I talked him into it. And then I left him there alone.”

“Dropping out without telling him on the last drop day was kind of a dick move.”

“It was your idea!”

“Yeah, I’m full of dick moves. Especially when it comes to Dylan. How could I hurt someone I love so much so badly?”

“I don’t know.”

“So you haven’t talked to him? Did you apologize?”

“Yeah, he said it was OK, but it’s Dylan. He always says that.”

“Dylan doesn’t hold grudges. If he said it’s OK, it is. Call him.”

Quentin picked up his phone. “Call Dylan Mitchell.”

The phone rang once and went straight to voicemail.

“I think his phone is off.”

“That would explain why I haven’t been able to locate it.”

“You tracked him?”

“He’s on my plan. And I told you I was worried about him.”

“He’s probably just crashed at home. He sleeps a lot.”

“Yeah, especially when he’s depressed. But his car’s not there.”

“You drove by too? Maybe he finally took it to a shop. I gave him your message. About fixing it.”

“And he was still driving around with saran wrap for a window a week later. He hasn’t used my credit card at all the past month. Even though I specifically told him he should. I mean you did.”

“Obviously he’s trying to make it on his own. Now that you’re not together.”

Tanner slumped in his chair. “He shouldn’t have to. He should know I’m not going to hold it over him. And we _are_ getting back together. Someday.”

“Is that what this is about?”

“No, I swear, I’ll give him all the time and space he needs. I just need to know he’s OK.”

“Have you tried asking anyone else?”

“I’m afraid to talk to his family.”

“I would be too if I was you. What about Logan?”

“Great idea. You ask. I’m not sure how he feels about me either.”

“Fine.” Quentin sent a text to Logan: “Have you seen Dylan?”

“No but I’m with Kyle right now,” Logan replied.

“He hasn’t been answering for a few days, maybe even a week.”

“I’ll ask.”

*

“Hey Kyle, what’s up with Dylan?”

“I think he got back together with Tanner. That’s what Mom said. I haven’t talked to him either, but last time I did, he said he was thinking about thinking about it. He’s been saying that for a while.”

“That’s cool. I hope they’re happy.”

“Yeah, I think he’s probably in a Tanner coma right now. He hasn’t been home in at least a few days. But it’s been long enough that he should make contact with the outside world. I’ll check on him.”

*

Logan relayed the news to Quentin. “Check with Tanner. Kyle thinks they’re back together. He hasn’t been at home, but Kyle says he’s been thinking about getting back with Tanner for a while.”

“Thanks.”

*

“Well that’s interesting.”

“What?”

“Dylan’s family thinks he’s with you. Apparently he’s been talking about getting back together.”

“See! I told you he loves me!”

“Yes, you were right.”

“And that confirms he’s missing!”

“Yes, you were right about that too.”

“Oh shit! Kyle’s texting me. He wants to know if Dylan is with me. What should I do?”

“I think you better tell him the truth.”

“Yeah, I should call him.”

*

“Hey Kyle, I’m really worried about him.”

“He’s not with you?”

“I haven’t seen him for weeks. His phone is dead. I’ve been trying to find out if he’s OK, that’s why I had Quentin ask Logan to ask you.”

“Crap, he’s missing?”

“When was the last time you saw him? Or anybody in your family?”

“Gosh, I guess it was a week ago. Mom said he left for school Friday and when he didn’t come home all weekend, she figured he was with you.”

“Thanks Kyle. Quentin and I are on our way to the college right now. I’ll keep you posted. Please don’t say anything to anyone yet.”

*

There weren’t many cars in the college parking lots on a Saturday, so it was easy for Tanner and Quentin to find the Red Rocket with its busted window. There was no sign of Dylan.

“Show me all the buildings where he has his classes.”

Quentin gave Tanner a campus tour, and they checked all the buildings that were unlocked. They circled back to the building where Quentin thought Dylan’s last class on Friday was.

“If Dylan came out of here after class and wanted to go somewhere to think — to be alone and sit and stare at his phone and think about whether he should call me — where would he go?” Tanner looked around. “Those woods over there! Let’s check there!”

Tanner dragged Quentin out into the woods. They searched all around. They came across a spot that looked like someone had been camping. Half buried in the dirt was Dylan’s iPhone.

“It’s him! He was here! Dylan! Dylan, where are you?”

“He’s probably around here somewhere.” Quentin called out for Dylan as well. They patrolled the area.

Quentin heard a rustling noise and spotted Dylan. “There!” he pointed.

“Dylan!” Tanner raced toward him with his arms out, ready to jump into Dylan’s arms like he did around the same time a year ago when he hadn’t seen Dylan for a few weeks.

“Tanner, stop! Can’t you see how scared he is?”

Dylan was cowering behind a tree and shaking. He was wearing a ripped shirt and covered in dirt. Tanner backed up.

“Dylan, it’s me. I love you. I’m sorry for what I did. Breaking up with you was a huge mistake. It’s OK if you’re not ready to talk to me yet, but can you just tell me if you’re OK? Or tell Quentin? We’re all worried about you.”

“I don’t think he understood that. I don’t think he recognizes us either.”

“He does look pretty confused. What if something happened to him out here? He could have fallen and hit his head.”

“That sounds like something Dylan would do.”

“What should I do?”

“Try to get him to come to you. Make him feel it’s safe to come out. Without using words.”

“Hmmm. How am I going to attract him?” Tanner stretched out his arm toward Dylan and backed up some more.

“Well, what’s he attracted to?”

“Great idea!” Tanner took off his shirt, kicked off his crocs and laid down on the ground. He waited a minute and noticed Dylan peering out at him. Tanner propped himself up on his elbows, flexed his abs and started gyrating his hips.

Quentin groaned. “I can’t believe I have to watch this.”

Tanner collapsed back on the ground and spread out his arms and legs like he was making a snow angel. He laid still for a moment and then got back on his elbows and repeated his performance, making eye contact with Dylan as he did it.

“I think it’s working,” Quentin observed. “He looks interested.”

When Tanner saw Dylan lick his lips, he did the same and beckoned Dylan with a single finger. Dylan took a step toward Tanner. Tanner flashed a radiant smile and went back to his seduction. Dylan stepped closer.

When Tanner was confident Dylan was no longer afraid, he stood up and held his arms out. Dylan took the last step toward Tanner and squealed with delight as Tanner hugged him. Tanner pressed his hips against Dylan’s so they could feel each other’s dicks against their legs. He kissed Dylan and they made out. When they stopped, Dylan was beaming.

“I want you to come home with me.” Tanner knew Dylan did not understand but hoped Dylan would understand his actions and his tone if not the words. After picking up his shirt and putting his shoes back on, Tanner held out his hand. Dylan took it and Tanner led him out of the woods and back to the car.

Tanner expected it would take some convincing to get Dylan to get in. He opened the back door of the Challenger and crouched down, getting Dylan to do the same so that he would be able to see inside better. Then Tanner got in and slid across, leaving space for Dylan. Leaning in, Tanner enticed Dylan into the car. Tanner rewarded him with a kiss and buckled him in.

“I’m going to keep him company,” Tanner told Quentin. “You drive.”

Quentin closed the door and went around to the driver’s side. As they exited the parking lot, Tanner heard Dylan’s stomach growl.

“He must be hungry, we should get him some food. What’s nearby?”

“Well, there’s not much the way we way came until we get back to Augusta. If we go the other way, there’s a McDonald’s, a KFC, a Subway and a bunch of other stuff just past the light if we make a right.”

“He might not have eaten in days, so let’s do that.”

Quentin stopped at McDonald’s and ordered Dylan a double quarter pounder meal. Tanner handed him his credit card.

“You should tell Kyle.” 

While they were waiting, Tanner texted Kyle: “I found Dylan. He’s OK. He’s coming home with me. I’ll explain later.”

They were soon back on the road. Dylan needed some help figuring out how to unwrap his food, so Tanner showed him. After Dylan ate the first burger, Tanner handed him his Dr Pepper and watched expectantly as he took a sip, realizing Dylan would think he was trying it for the first time.

Dylan’s eyes got big, and Tanner smiled.

“You like that! It’s your favorite.”

After Dylan finished his food, he looked at Tanner. Life had been so hard since he woke up with that headache in the woods, and it was already so much better since this boy showed up. Dylan could not get over how gorgeous he was. He and Tanner gazed into each other’s eyes. Dylan snorted.

“Are you getting along with Eeyore back there?”

“We’re in _love_ ,” Tanner said dreamily without breaking his gaze.

“Are you sure about that? I don’t think Dylan knows what that is.”

“He knows. He feels it.”

“Hey Dylan, are you in love with Tanner?”

Dylan looked confused. He didn’t understand the words and didn’t know how to talk. He warbled a noise.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. He doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t even know who he is.”

“My boyfriend is in there somewhere, and I’m going to find him.”

Dylan looked back and forth between them, confused by their conversation.

“What if that’s all that’s left of him?”

“Then I’m going to love him and make sure he gets the care he needs!”

“Like you did before?”

“I know. If I’d just done that all along he wouldn’t be in this mess. I screwed up, and it’s my fault this happened to him. And it’s my responsibility to take care of him.”

“So that’s your life now?”

“I promised to love him in sickness and in health!”

“You’re not married yet.”

“No, but I knew that was part of the deal when I asked him. And actually, legally we are kinda sorta married.”

“I didn’t realize that was a thing. Is kinda sorta married an actual legal status?”

“We’re registered partners. My lawyer recommended it. Since the wedding is so far in the future and we were already living together when I proposed, he suggested I do that to protect our rights. We have most of the same rights as if we were married.”

“Interesting.”

“Like, I can make medical decisions for him. And that’s good, cuz I think it should be me. He was missing an entire week and his family didn’t even notice.”

“Neither did you.”

“I knew something was wrong the first day! I only waited because that’s how long it took me to convince you!”

“So it’s my fault?”

“No, I’m responsible for Dylan. There just wasn’t a lot I could do when we weren’t …”

“I believe the legal term you’re searching is for is ‘kinda sorta separated.’”

“Well we’re not anymore.”

“I guess that will come in handy when you take him to a doctor. You are planning to do that, right?”

“Of course. I’ll call tomorrow. Or Monday I guess. I think it would be better for him to spend some time with me before he starts getting poked and prodded. He seems fine.”

“Fine?”

“And it’s not permanent. I’ll show you.”

Tanner turned to face Dylan and took his hand.

“You’re Dylan,” Tanner explained, putting his hand on Dylan’s chest as he said his name. “DILL-len.”

Dylan listened and tried to repeat. “DILL-len.”

“Good! I’m Tanner,” putting his hand on his own chest. “I’m your boyfriend. TAN-ner.”

“TAN-ner.”

“Good! And this is Quentin,” pointing at him. “He’s our friend. KWEN-tin.”

“KWET-nit?”

Tanner laughed. “Close enough.”

Tanner picked up Dylan’s hand and moved it onto his chest so Dylan could feel Tanner’s heart, and put his own hand on Dylan’s heart. Dylan smiled and they resumed gazing at each other.

“We _love_ each other,” Tanner explained in his dreamy voice. “LUV.”

“LUV,” Dylan said back.

“I love you.” Tanner used his other hand to point to himself on “I” and Dylan on “you.”

Dylan looked slightly confused. Tanner realized he didn’t understand pronouns.

“Tanner loves Dylan,” he tried again.

“Tanner love Dylan?”

Tanner nodded. “Yes I do. I, Tanner, love you, Dylan.”

Dylan smiled. He paused to think. “Dylan love Tanner,” he said slowly.

Tanner beamed. “You love me? Dylan love Tanner?”

“Dylan love Tanner,” he repeated, more confidently.

“See! I told you!”

“I’m not sure what you think that proves. He’s just making sounds.”

“He only knows four words and he already figured out how to make a sentence! I’m so proud of him. My boyfriend is smart!”

“Smart?” Dylan repeated.

Tanner tapped the side of Dylan’s head twice. “Smart. Dylan is smart.”

Dylan smiled. This beautiful boy called Tanner sure knew how to make him feel good. He still didn’t know what smart meant, but he understood Tanner was giving him a compliment. Dylan gurgled.

“And now we’re back to inarticulate sounds. Look, I believe he’s attracted to you — that’s why he followed you to the car. And I think he understands you care about him because you gave him food and you’re trying to teach him words. But all I think he knows at this point is that he’s not hungry anymore. And based on your performance in the woods, he might think he’s getting lucky.”

“He is — as soon as I get him cleaned up.”

Quentin sighed. “Are you really going to fuck a retard?”

“Don’t call him that! Don’t you see what a fast learner he is?”

“What I mean, do you really think Dylan has the mental capacity at this point to consent to sex?”

“We’re in love, Quentin. It’s OK, we’re not going to do anything he doesn’t want to do. I’ll be careful and make sure of that. And yes, I do think he can understand it. There might be a lot of things he doesn’t know or understand yet, but how he feels about me isn’t one of them. Dylan loves me.”

Dylan interrupted them: “Dylan love Tanner.”

“Thank you! I love you too, Dylan.”

Tanner could feel Quentin rolling his eyes.

“Well, I see you got your monkey trained. Imagine what you could have accomplished if you put in some effort with Luna.”

“It’s not like that. And even if he doesn’t know what it means, does it matter? Dylan fell in love with me at first sight when we were kids. Why would it be any different this time? I think you could wipe his memory a thousand times and each time he would fall in love when he met me. We have something that’s meant to be.”

“If you say so. I wonder how many of those times you’d hurt him again.”

“I won’t. I got a second chance with my one true love, and I won’t screw it up. I learned my lesson, I swear.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am.”

“Tanner right,” Dylan helpfully added.

“Didn’t take us long to get our dynamic back. The one where Dylan always agrees with Tanner.”

“Tanner boyfriend. Quentin friend.”

Tanner smiled at Dylan’s explanation. “I got my boyfriend back. Be happy for us.”

“Look Dylan, I know he’s your number one guy, and that’s how it should be. I do want both of you to be happy. But sometimes your friends are looking out for you when your boyfriend isn’t. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t get hurt.”

“I can’t blame you for that, given our history,” Tanner said. “And obviously there are still some things that need to be worked out when Dylan is ready. But I think this is going to be the beginning of something beautiful.”

Quentin pulled up to Tanner’s house. “You kidnapped a lost mental patient and you’re about to seduce him. I don’t know any great love story that starts out that way.”

“Well ours does. It might not be as romantic as the story that starts when we meet at age 4 in soccer, kiss in the pool at 13, and get kinda sorta married at 18, but it’s still gonna be great. Dylan and I are always a great love story.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tanner was halfway down the steps when he realized Dylan was no longer following him. He turned around and saw Dylan standing at the top of the stairs.

“I’m sorry, I forgot you don’t remember how to walk on these. Here, I’ll show you.” Tanner helped him the first few steps until Dylan got the hang of it.

“This is our room. I’ll show you around the rest of the house later, but we’ll be spending most of our time down here.”

Dylan looked around with curiosity.

“Our first priority now is to get you a shower, so we’re going into the bathroom.”

Tanner realized there were some other things Dylan should learn about in the bathroom before he spent much time in the house, so he showed Dylan how to use the toilet. Brushing his teeth was harder to master, but Tanner knew from their makeout in the woods that it was necessary.

“Now we’re going to take our clothes off.” Tanner helped Dylan undress. He was surprised to see pubic hair that looked like it had been growing for more than a week or two.

“Wow, you really let yourself go,” Tanner muttered to himself. “My Dylan never would have let me see him like that.” _You must have been so depressed. I’m sorry. I wish it never happened_. “Don’t worry, Dylan, I’ll shave it for you until you learn how to do it yourself. I actually need to too right now, so we’ll do mine at the same time. Normally we’d do that first before getting in the shower, but you haven’t showered in a week.”

Tanner turned the water on and made sure it was the right temperature. He knew Dylan wouldn’t get in unless he did first. “Come on in, Dylan.”

Dylan got in and was pleased to discover the shower wasn’t as scary as it looked. As Tanner started to wash Dylan, he taught him the words for the parts of the body. Like they did in the car, Dylan would repeat the words he was learning.

“Face.”

“Neck.”

“Shoulders.”

“Arm.”

“Hand.”

“Armpit.”

“Chest.”

“Abs.”

“Back.”

“Leg.”

“Knee.”

“Feet.”

“Penis.”

“Balls.”

“Ass.”

“Hair.”

When he was done, Tanner suggested Dylan repeat the steps on his own. It had been a week, so it couldn’t hurt. After that Tanner shut the water off and showed Dylan how to dry off.

Next it was time to shave. Tanner picked up his phone and found a picture of Dylan naked and showed him what he normally looked like — completely hairless.

“You want it like that, right?”

Dylan had learned to nod for yes.

Even after a week Dylan didn’t have much facial hair, but Tanner still shaved it. After that, he got out the clippers. The unfamiliar machine frightened Dylan at first, so Tanner demonstrated by buzzing off his own pubes.

“I haven’t had much of a reason to do this since you’ve been gone.”

Then he did the same for Dylan. After getting them trimmed down, Tanner shaved the rest, including the balls — again on himself first and then Dylan. Dylan smiled approvingly when Tanner was finished.

Tanner was also pleased with his work. _He looks like such a snack_. “You want your ass done too?”

Dylan looked like he might have forgotten that word, so Tanner took Dylan’s hand and extended a finger and ran it along his crack. Dylan nodded vigorously after making that discovery. He bent over so Tanner could shave him.

“That better?”

Dylan felt himself again and smiled.

“Ready to get back in the shower and rinse off?”

Dylan lifted his arm and pointed to his armpit.

“You’re my Dylan alright! Not a lot of guys shave those, but you do. Even though you don’t remember anything, you’re still making all the same choices.”

After shaving Dylan’s armpits, they took another quick shower. While they were at it, Tanner quizzed Dylan on names of body parts. While they were drying off, Dylan pointed at Tanner’s dick.

“Penis!”

“Yes, that’s my penis.”

Dylan licked his lips. Tanner started to grow from the attention.

“You want that? Want?” Tanner gave a look to try to demonstrate _want_.

“Want,” Dylan said excitedly. “Dylan want Tanner penis.”

“OK, well then let’s make our way back to the bedroom.”

Tanner led Dylan to the edge of the bed and turned to face him. They kissed.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since I found you. You were too scared back then, but will you let me jump on you now?”

Dylan nodded. Tanner stepped back and jumped, wrapping his legs around Dylan’s waist and pressing his dick into Dylan’s abs. Dylan held Tanner and they kissed. When Dylan’s balance started to give, he backed onto the bed, bringing Tanner with him. Dylan giggled and he and Tanner started making out.

By now Tanner was at full mast. When Dylan noticed, his eyes got big.

“Tanner penis …” He gestured holding his hands near each other and spreading them apart.

“I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘big.’ Or ‘large’ or ‘huge.’ As in ‘Tanner has a huge penis.’”

“Tanner has huge penis!”

“Well thank you for noticing, Dylan.”

“Dylan want Tanner penis.”

“OK, well it’s all yours now. Do whatever you want to it.” Tanner laid back with his arms out to signal openness and pointed back and forth between Dylan and his penis.

Dylan slid down to get a closer look. He’d been waiting for this moment since they got undressed in the bathroom, and even before that when they met in the woods, when Tanner was gyrating to entice Dylan from his hiding place. Dylan hadn’t had any contact with other people that he could remember before that, and he hadn’t formed a concept of sex. But seeing Tanner that first time, Dylan felt desire. The feeling had grown stronger since he saw Tanner naked and now it was taking over.

Dylan leaned in and gave the alluring organ a kiss. He tentatively took a lick. He looked up at Tanner, who gave a nod of encouragement. Dylan licked the length of it.

“That feels good, Dylan. I like it when you put your mouth on it.” Tanner opened his mouth and stuck his finger in and ran it around in a circle and repeated “mouth.”

“Mouth,” Dylan echoed. He took the hint and opened his mouth and took Tanner in. The electricity they both felt was familiar to Tanner but completely new to Dylan.

As Dylan adjusted to the feeling of a large penis in his mouth, Tanner could tell Dylan didn’t know what he was doing, but it didn’t bother him. _This is so cool that I get to experience his first time again_. He was excited to be with Dylan again after the months apart and nothing was going to detract from that. He moaned for Dylan.

Dylan was pleased to hear Tanner’s enjoyment. He liked what they were doing and was glad for a sign that it would probably happen again. Of all the new experiences he’d had that day, this was the best. It was weird to think just hours ago he was living on a rock, was all alone in the world and eating leaves off trees out of hunger. And now he had a soft bed and a hot boyfriend with a huge penis that made Dylan feel lust and filled him with pleasure. Dylan slurped and sucked and explored every inch of it.

“Oh Dylan, that feels so good.” _Only half lying_. What Dylan lacked in technique, he made up for in … being Dylan. Tanner realized nothing could replace their personal connection. He was sure it was there now, even though Dylan didn’t remember it. That’s what was getting him off. Tanner bucked his hips in excitement. _This. I’ve wanted him back for so long_.

Dylan understood Tanner’s body language. He was starting to pick up more words and getting a sense for what Tanner was saying even when he didn’t know exactly what they meant. But this thrusting into him, the message was clear. _Tanner want Dylan mouth_. Dylan tried to increase the intensity of what he was doing to give Tanner what he wanted. He wanted it too.

Tanner sensed his orgasm building. “You’re going to want to taste this, Dylan. Keep your tongue on the tip of my penis.” Tanner stuck out his tongue and pointed to it. “Tongue.” He reached down and showed Dylan what he meant by “tip.” Dylan concentrated on that area as instructed. He understood why a minute later when cum began to flow onto his tongue. It was delicious, and Dylan realized he suddenly liked Tanner’s penis even more now because of it. When it ran out, he continued sucking hoping there would be more. Tanner gently pushed him off.

“Mmmm!”

“You like that? You like my cum? Better than Dr Pepper?”

Dylan thought about it. He would probably choose Dr Pepper if Tanner could shoot it out of his penis. They both tasted great, but the source gave cum a distinct edge. Dylan nodded.

“Good, because I plan to give you a lot of it. At least a couple times a day.”

Dylan smiled. He tried to go back down on Tanner as he softened.

“You want more? Sorry, Dylan, that’s all for now.”

Dylan looked up to listen to Tanner explain.

Tanner propped himself up. He knew Dylan wasn’t going to understand this, but he decided it was best to keep talking to him like he could, and eventually he would. “The penis is really sensitive after an orgasm. When the cum comes out, that’s called an orgasm. After it happens, the penis gets soft. And then sucking on it doesn’t feel good like it did when it was hard. You’ll know it’s time for you to suck me again when you see it get hard. But that won’t be until later. For now, if you want to put your mouth on me, you can do it anywhere else on my body. Just not my penis right now.” Tanner waved his hand over the area from his neck to his waist.

Dylan pointed back at Tanner’s chest. “Tanner want Dylan mouth?”

Tanner shrugged. “If you want to. You don’t have to. I know you like to do that sometimes when I’m not hard, so I think you’ll like it. If you’re tired after sucking my dick, you can take a break. Or if you want more, my body is all yours. Whatever looks good to you, if you think you want part of me in your mouth, go for it.”

Dylan leaned down and licked Tanner’s nipple. He decided he liked it and started sucking there. Tanner was about to teach Dylan the word for nipple but decided to lay back and just enjoy it for a while. Thankfully Dylan figured out he should move to the other one before Tanner got too sensitive again.

Tanner felt Dylan’s erection pressing against his legs as Dylan explored Tanner’s upper body with his tongue. “You’re hard, Dylan. Your penis, it’s hard. Keep rubbing it against me if that feels good to you.”

Dylan moved up to Tanner’s face and kissed him as he continued grinding on his thigh. Tanner eagerly made out with Dylan, relishing that he could taste his own body on Dylan’s tongue. After a bit he felt Dylan start to hump him harder. Tanner reached down and took Dylan’s dick in his hand and started jerking it. Dylan stopped kissing and just looked at Tanner as he concentrated on the feeling in his penis. He soon gained an understanding of the word “orgasm.” He looked at Tanner and smiled.

Tanner smiled back and looked at the puddle Dylan left on him. He ran his finger through it and brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. “Cum is like a special food for your boyfriend. I eat yours and you eat mine.”

“Tanner want Dylan cum?”

“Yes, Dylan, please feed me more.”

Dylan used the same motion, running his finger through his spooge and bringing it to Tanner’s mouth. He found it sexy watching Tanner lick his finger.

When Tanner was cleaned up, he put his arm around Dylan and they cuddled. “I love you, Dylan.”

Dylan nestled his head on Tanner’s chest. “Dylan love Tanner.”

Tanner was happy to have his boyfriend back, even if it wasn’t quite all of him, as they settled into their usual position in bed. _Something isn’t quite right_. Tanner tried to figure out what it was. He noticed Dylan’s hand resting on his side. _That’s it!_ Tanner picked up Dylan’s hand and moved it onto his soft penis.

“Here. You like to hold it when we cuddle.”

A smile spread across Dylan’s face as he realized that having a boyfriend kept getting better and better. They rested for a while and enjoyed each other’s company.

Eventually Tanner started to move, and Dylan sensed Tanner was wanting him to move off of him. Tanner wanted to start trying to explain things to Dylan, hoping some of it would make sense later as Dylan’s language skills improved.

“I know you don’t remember me — don’t remember anything before your accident. But we’ve known each other our whole lives, since we were little kids. And you always loved me. And it took me longer to figure it out, but eventually I realized I always loved you too. We have a lot of history together, and that’s a part of who we are. A big part. And I’m going to love you no matter what, but I don’t want to lose that. So I’m going to try to help you get your memory back. And I’ll take you to see some doctors and they’ll try to figure it out. But until they do, I’m going to try to teach you what you need to know. I think the biggest thing right now is English. The more words you know, the better we’ll be able to communicate. I want you to be able to understand me when I talk to you, and I want you to be able to tell me what you want and need. So we’re going to have to do a lot of work on that. Maybe I can get my family to help. Speaking of them, we should go meet them. But first we need to get dressed.”

Tanner got up and went to get the clothes he had been wearing from the bathroom. Dylan followed.

“I don’t think you want to wear those anymore, at least not until we wash them. You haven’t been here in a while, so I’m not sure if I still have any of your clothes lying around. I’ll try to find something of mine that will fit.”

After getting Dylan dressed, Tanner led him upstairs. He found his mom sitting at the table working. Kim looked up, happy to see Dylan. _I hope this means what I think it means_.

“Hey Mom. I found Dylan, but he had some sort of accident and lost all his memory. He doesn’t know who you are, so I need to introduce you.”

Kim thought Tanner was probably pulling a prank, but she didn’t see a camera anywhere.

“Dylan, this is my mom. She’s basically your mother-in-law, so you can call her Mom too. Mom.”

“Mom,” Dylan said.

“Hi Dylan. I’m Kim, but like Tanner said, you can call me Mom. Are you OK?”

Dylan was confused. “Dylan Tanner boyfriend.”

_His acting skills sure are better than Tanner or Quentin’s_. “Nice to meet you, Dylan.” She gave him a hug.

“Mom,” Dylan said with a smile.

“He doesn’t know many words, Mom. He forgot _everything_ and I’ve only managed to teach him a few since I found him. It’s going to be a lot of work taking care of him and getting him reacquainted with the English language and other things he used to know. I’m going to need help. Are Taylor and Tristan home?”

“In their rooms.”

Tanner called them but got no answer. “Can you watch Dylan while I go get them? I can’t leave him by himself yet.” Tanner pulled out a chair for Dylan. “Here Dylan. Sit here with Mom for a minute. I promise I’ll be right back.”

Dylan started to panic as soon as Tanner was out of sight. He made frightened sounds. Tanner had tried to bound down the hall as quickly as possible but turned around when he heard Dylan and rushed back.

“I’m here baby, don’t cry. I said I was coming right back. I’m sorry I haven’t taught you what that means yet. I’m sorry, it was a bad idea for me to leave you. I’ll just text them.” Tanner sent a message to his siblings asking them to come to the living room. “Geez, Mom, you could have tried to comfort him. I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I should have known he would be scared. He’s only known you for a minute and I haven’t left his side since I found him.”

“What is it now?” Tristan said as he came down the hall. “Oh hi Dylan! Nice to see you.”

Dylan stared vacantly as Taylor also entered the room.

“Dylan has amnesia. He doesn’t remember you or even how to talk. But he’s back living with us now and I hope I can count on you to help out.”

They looked skeptical.

“Dylan, this is Tristan. He’s my brother. Tristan. Brother.”

“Tristan.” Dylan stumbled on saying “brother.”

Tristan hugged Dylan. “I’m happy you’re back man. I think we’ve all had enough of Tanner moping around missing you.”

“And this is Taylor. She’s my sister. Taylor. Sister.”

“Taylor. Sister.”

“And these are our dogs, Rose and Luna. Rose, Luna.”

“Rose. Luna.”

Dylan crouched down to meet the dogs. When they licked his face, he giggled and licked back.

“This isn’t a joke, guys. Dylan had a serious head injury and he needs our help. Tristan, I want you to help me teach him to read and speak. Taylor, you teach him about numbers and basic math. Mom, I want you to take the big stuff — right and wrong, how to be a good person. I’m going to try to spend every minute with him as much as I can, but sometimes I’m going to need to get work done – filming and editing, streaming – and when that happens I’ll need one of you to watch him.”

“He doesn’t remember anything?” Tristan asked. “Dylan, how many fingers am I holding up?”

Dylan looked confused.

“I told you, he doesn’t know numbers yet. He only knows a few words so far, mostly names and relationships. And body parts, we covered that in the shower. Oh, and before anyone asks, he’s potty-trained. He’s really smart, so he picks up things quickly.”

“Dylan smart?” Dylan asked.

“Yes Dylan, you’re smart. You learn fast and I’m very proud of you.”

Dylan grinned. He wanted to return the compliment. “Tanner has huge penis.”

Tristan laughed hysterically. “I see you started with the important words!” Taylor blushed.

“Thanks babe!” Tanner decided he would explain propriety later. “You’re a great boyfriend.” He gave Dylan a kiss. “So as you can see, he doesn’t have any idea about social norms either. We’ll work on that. I think I’m going to take him back downstairs now. We’ll see you at dinner.”

Before leaving the room, Tanner decided to teach Dylan one more word.

“Family,” he said, moving his finger around in a circle and pointing at everyone. “This is our family. Family. Mom, brother, sister, me and you, boyfriend. We all love each other and we all love you.”

“Dylan love Tanner. Dylan love family.”

 

*

Later that night, Tanner decided to turn Dylan’s studies back to sex education.

“So all of the things we did earlier when we were in bed, they’re different forms of sex. Sex can be a lot of things that two people do when they love each other the way you and I do. What you did to me with your mouth, that’s called oral sex. When we were rubbing our bodies together, that was frottage. Then at the end, what I did to you with my hand, that was a handjob.” Tanner used gestures to help illustrate what he was describing. “There’s another kind called anal. That means I put my penis in your ass.” Tanner demonstrated by putting his finger through a circle he made with his other hand.

Dylan’s eyes got big. “Tanner has huge penis! Dylan ass …” lacking the word, he made a fist.

“Tight. Your ass is tight, Dylan. Don’t worry, I’m not expecting to do that anytime soon — not until you ask me for it. The most important rule of sex is that you only do things that feel good to both of you. But some guys like having a big penis in there, and you might get curious about that. Or not. It doesn’t matter. I’m happy with the things we’ve already done. Today, I mean. We’ve done anal already if you count the things you don’t remember.”

“Tanner like sex with Dylan?”

“Yes, Dylan, I love you and I like sex with you. I like it a lot.” _Though I guess you could use some pointers_.

Dylan smiled. “Dylan like sex with Tanner. Like it a lot.”

“So like I was saying before, we were boyfriends for a long time before you had the accident that made you forget everything. For years. I know you don’t really have a good concept of time right now, but a year is a long time. And with all that time, we had a lot of practice. We got to know each other’s bodies really well. And I still know yours, but you lost your memories, so mine feels new to you. But I have an idea to help you remember.”

“Help.”

“Like when you didn’t know how to walk on the stairs, I helped you.”

Dylan smiled. “Tanner help Dylan.”

“So back then, I used to make videos of us having sex, especially oral. And I think it would help you to watch a video of yourself doing it – sucking my penis – so you can see how you used to do it. Do you want to watch a video?”

“Video help Dylan make Tanner feel good?”

“Yes. And wow, you’re learning so many words, I’m really impressed. I can tell you’re starting to understand me a lot more.”

Dylan smiled. “Dylan watch video.” He didn’t actually know what “watch” or “video” meant, but he knew he was about to find out.

“OK, let’s go over to my computer, so you can see it on a bigger screen.”

Tanner found the video he was looking for and played it for Dylan, who watched intently. Tanner noticed a tent forming in the sweatpants he gave to Dylan.

“You’re hard, Dylan.” Tanner pointed to Dylan’s boner.

“Penis?”

“Yes, it’s hard.”

“Hard.”

“That happens when you’re thinking about sex.”

“Dylan want Tanner penis.” He was salivating.

“OK, well as soon as you finish your video, you can have it. In the meantime, is it OK if I touch yours?” He put his hand in Dylan’s lap.

“Tanner want Dylan penis?”

“Yes, Dylan, I want your penis. Let’s pull your pants down.” He tugged at Dylan’s waistband, and Dylan got the hint and helped slide them down. Dylan’s boner stuck straight up.

Tanner gently stroked Dylan while he watched the video. Tanner thought about sucking Dylan but decided it would be too much of a distraction. He didn’t want Dylan to miss anything in his educational film. _But keeping him hard might help him focus_. Tanner continued his slow caresses until the video ended, by when he was also hard.

“Are you ready now?”

“Ready for penis.” Dylan gazed at Tanner’s bulge.

Tanner stripped his clothes off and moved onto the bed, and Dylan followed. “Come get it, babe.”


	3. Chapter 3

[Sept. 16]

Tanner was having a wonderful dream, similar to many he had had recently. He and Dylan were back together, Dylan was in his bed and he was waking up to Dylan giving him a blowjob.

_“Oh Dylan,”_ Tanner moaned in his dream. _It feels so real_.

Tanner’s eyes fluttered open. _It is real!_ Tanner’s heart jumped as he saw Dylan bobbing down on him, flooding his groggy brain with memories of the day before. _He’s back! I have my boyfriend back!_ Tanner reached his hands down to feel Dylan’s hair. It felt so good. _And that video tutorial last night sure paid off. We certainly don’t have any problems in that department anymore! I was right, the best person to teach Dylan how to suck dick was Dylan. He’s the best!_

“Oh Dylan.”

Dylan glanced up to see the pleasure on Tanner’s face and smiled as much as he could with a mouth full of cock. It was only the third time that he could remember doing this, but he was starting to feel more confident about it. Tanner’s size took some getting used to, and Dylan felt good knowing he was learning to handle it. Or relearning. It was weird to think he’d had this whole other life with Tanner that he didn’t remember. How could he possibly forget something as amazing as this? As amazing as … _boyfriend food. Dylan want boyfriend food_.

“Oh Dylan, it won’t be long now, it’s coming soon.”

Dylan remembered to keep the front of his tongue in the line of fire as Tanner gave him what he craved. After he’d gotten the last drop, Tanner signaled for him to come up.

“I love you Dylan. So much. I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

Dylan smiled. “I love you Tanner.”

“Do you remember anything? Anything before you were in the woods where I found you yesterday?”

Dylan shook his head. He was sad to think he might be disappointing Tanner.

“That’s OK, I was just checking. I didn’t think you would. It doesn’t change how much I love you. Come here.”

Dylan rested his head on Tanner’s chest as Tanner held him. Dylan had figured out he liked cuddling with Tanner at least as much as anything. He was happy to snuggle in Tanner’s arms until Tanner decided it was time for them to do something else. Again Dylan marveled at how great his life was. Before Tanner found him, he couldn’t have imagined having love like this.

When Tanner felt like getting up, he supervised Dylan in the bathroom.

“We don’t need to shave again. We’re only 18 and it will probably be a year or two before we need to do it every day. Maybe longer for you and less for me. You’re a few months older than me but my body started developing way before yours.”

Dylan still needed help brushing his teeth, but he had showering down. Tanner let him wash both of them just to be sure. They didn’t do much Sunday other than try to teach Dylan some words at home. Tanner knew there were things he needed to do, but he wasn’t ready to leave Dylan alone just yet.

*

[Sept. 17]

Twenty-four hours later they were again finishing up their morning routine.

“I’m going to need to go over to your house today and pick up some clothes for you. I kinda hope no one’s there, I don’t really want to talk to anyone in your family yet. I don’t want to leave you alone for too long, but I think it’s better if I leave you here in case they’re there. I don’t want to take a chance of them finding out right now. You’re making so much progress, I’m sure it won’t be long until we’re ready to tell them. I want them to see that I can take care of you and you’re better off with me.”

Dylan smiled. He loved to hear Tanner’s voice even when he didn’t understand most of the words. He knew learning words was going to be part of their plan for the day, and he would make it a point to try hard and be a good student for Tanner.

“Which reminds me, I’ve also gotta find a doctor for you. Today’s Monday, so their offices should be open. I guess I just google neurologists and try to find one that looks good who can see us right away.”

*

Tanner was surprised getting an appointment was easier than he expected. It’s not every day a patient turns up with amnesia, so when he explained Dylan’s condition, they were eager to get him in in a couple days. Now he was standing on the doorstep of Dylan’s house, hoping Dylan was doing OK with Tristan watching him.

“Hi Tanner, what brings you here?” Karen asked.

_Darn, she’s home_. “I need to pick up some clothes for Dylan. He didn’t bring a whole lot when he moved back.”

“Sure. Any reason he didn’t come himself?”

“Uh, Dylan’s not feeling well. I thought I would be a good boyfriend and take care of it for him while letting him get some rest.”

“That’s nice.”

Tanner thought she sounded suspicious. “I’m really happy we’re back together. So is Dylan.”

“Well, don’t take too long. I’m sure you have whatever germs Dylan does.”

Tanner smiled. “That’s true, we have been making out a lot.”

He raced down to Dylan’s room and started filling a bag with clothes. Dylan didn’t have a whole lot of them, and it looked like they were mostly dirty. _Geez, hasn’t anyone done laundry here?_ Tanner remembered Dylan was responsible for doing his own — and that he’d most likely been depressed in the time leading up to his disappearance. _I guess I’m lucky having a mom who still takes care of me — and that we have Ella to help_. Within minutes Tanner was on his way out the door.

“Thanks, Karen. I’m sure we’ll be over here soon after Dylan’s feeling better. I’ll take good care of him.”

“Bye now.”

*

When Tanner got home he found Tristan doing his nails as Dylan stared intently at an iPad. He heard a voice coming from the device.

“Touch the picture whose name rhymes with ‘up.’ Bug, under, cup. … Correct! Cup rhymes with up!”

“I found an app that teaches kids to read,” Tristan explained. “It’s called Fun-Time Phonics. He’s on level 4 already!”

Tanner beamed. “That’s great! Thank you.”

“It says he’s going to know a thousand words by the time he finishes it.”

“I’m sure my Dylan is going to race through it in no time.” Tanner patted Dylan’s head, trying to show his pride and affection without distracting him from the game. “Can you stay with him a while longer? I need to film a video and then do a stream.”

“Sure thing.”

*

When Tanner checked in on them after he got done filming, he found a different scene.

“Dylan want Tanner! Dylan want penis!”

“Oh good, you’re back.”

Dylan jumped up and put his arms around Tanner.

“Actually, I’m not done yet. I still need to stream. What happened?”

“I think his attention span ran out. I’ve been trying to keep him entertained, but it’s not going well. He wants his boyfriend.”

“Shh, I’m here baby, I got you. It’s OK.” Tanner comforted Dylan, who had his face pressed against Tanner and was taking deep breaths like he was trying to inhale him.

When Tanner thought Dylan was sufficiently calmed, he broke the news. “I have to go back to work. I have to work so I can make money to support our family. If you can be a good boy for me and for Tristan while I’m gone, I have a special treat for you when I’m done.”

Dylan looked at Tanner. “Penis?”

Tanner cracked a smile. “Yep, that’s it.”

Tristan rolled his eyes. “Do I get to decide if he’s been good?”

“He will be. Won’t you, Dylan?”

“Dylan good boy for Tanner penis.”

“That’s right. Now you play your game while I have to go play mine. I want you to learn more words for me. More words so you can understand me. So we can talk to each other. Can you do that for me?”

“For Tanner.”

“I love you Dylan. I always love you, even when we’re not together.”

“I love you Tanner.”

Tanner hugged Dylan again on his way out. “Thanks Tristan, I owe you.”

*

Tanner was distracted during his stream worrying about Dylan. But then that seemed to be the case pretty often. Streaming felt like work most of the time, but Tanner knew he had a contract to fulfill. When he felt like he’d been on long enough, he signed off. His dick was starting think seeing Dylan would be a good idea. He took his shirt off and sent a text telling Tristan to send him down.

Dylan appeared quickly. “Tanner want Dylan? Tanner want Dylan mouth?”

“Were you good for Tristan?”

Dylan nodded. “Dylan good boy for Tanner penis.”

Tanner smiled. “Good! Why don’t you show me how much you want it? Start with my feet and show me what you’d like to do to my penis.” He pulled Dylan’s shirt off and laid back on the bed, sticking his feet over the edge.

Dylan knelt down and sucked on Tanner’s toes. It hadn’t occurred to him to do that before, but he decided he liked it. Tanner had such a great body, and Dylan loved every part of it.

“I can tell how much you want me, and it’s turning me on. Look.”

Dylan observed the growing bulge in Tanner’s shorts forming a tent and smiled. He licked Tanner’s right foot seductively, then his left. He proceeded slowly until Tanner was fully hard.

“I want it too, Dylan. I want your mouth. Right here. Get up here now.”

Dylan climbed onto the bed and pulled Tanner’s shorts off. He grinned when Tanner’s dick bounced in his face. Dylan leaned down and enjoyed his feast.

*

They were cuddling again afterwards when Tanner’s phone chirped. It was Quentin wanting to know if Tanner was coming with him to the gym. Tanner looked at Dylan, who seemed anxious about whatever Tanner was reading. Tanner replied:

Think I’ll pass  
Dylan needs me  
Let’s go tomorrow

“That was Quentin,” Tanner explained to Dylan. “He wanted to know if I could work out with him. I told him I was spending the rest of the day with my boyfriend. I’ve already been away from you enough today, so I’ll work out with him tomorrow.”

Dylan smiled. “Tanner love Dylan, want to cuddle Dylan, boyfriend time.”

“That’s right, I just want to stay with you right now, but there is something else we have to do later. Your brother Kyle is coming over. I still have to explain to him what happened, and you need to meet him. He really cares about you and wants to see how you’re doing.”

*

[Sept. 18]

The next day Tanner was editing his video. By his side Dylan was working on learning phonics. Tanner had given him some headphones so he could play quietly while Tanner worked. Things were going well. Tanner normally liked to be alone for editing, but as long as Dylan was occupied, Tanner felt he didn’t count as “other people.” And Dylan had an easier time staying focused on learning knowing Tanner was right there with him. Dylan looked over at him – and down at his bulge – frequently, but tried to make sure he wasn’t being distracting. Tanner noticed more often than he let on but was able to keep his focus on his video. He didn’t want to have to ask other people to babysit Dylan any more than necessary.

But he wasn’t going to take a chance of a few hundred people hearing Dylan ask for penis during a live broadcast either, so when Quentin came over to stream with Tanner, he sent Dylan upstairs with Kim. Afterwards, Tanner and Quentin went to the gym.

*

“So how is Dylan?”

“Good! He’s making a lot of progress. You’d be surprised how many words he’s learned in three days. He’s got this educational software that’s really helping.”

“And how are things with you and him?”

“The best! He’s a great boyfriend.”

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around the idea of you dating someone who’s apparently takingkindergarten-level classes online. You don’t feel weird about that?”

“It’s Dylan. I know we belong together. I’m sure it’s going to work out. But yeah, some things are a little weird right now.”

Quentin waited for Tanner to elaborate.

“He’s kinda obsessed with my dick.”

Quentin laughed. “You mean like he has been since we were 13? I thought we were talking about what’s different.”

“No, it’s like he’s a sex addict. He wants it all the time.”

“Is he wearing you out?”

“Not yet, but I think he could if I let him. I’ve been trying to space it out.”

“Maybe he needs to develop some other interests.”

“Yeah, I think that’s it. It’s just hard because there’s not much he can get into until he learns the language. But fortunately his obsession is helping speed that up. I use it to motivate him by offering it as a reward when he makes progress.”

“I’m glad I never had a teacher like you. Are you sure that’s what you want to be teaching him?”

“I should probably put that on my list of things to ask the doctor about. I don’t know whether anything I’m doing is right. I can’t wait for our appointment tomorrow.”

“Our?”

“Dylan may be the one who needs a doctor, but I need to learn what I should or shouldn’t do to help him. And whatever happens to him, we’re in it together.”

“So you think somehow you can bring him back?”

“I guess we’ll find out. I hope so, but I’m going to stick by him no matter what. I’ll never give up on Dylan.”

“Just like you’d never —”

“Stop. Don’t say it.”

“Fine. You know I want you two to work out as much as you do. I just don’t want to have to see you both as miserable as you were when you were broken up.”

“Then don’t bring up things that shouldn’t be brought up.”

“You know, if Dylan gets him memory back, he’s going to remember that too.”

“Maybe.” _Shit_. “I know.”

“And if you’ve lied about it —”

“I know.”

Quentin could see he’d gotten his point across and was ready to drop it.

“Look, we’ll deal with those things if and when they come up. For now I need to deal with helping the Dylan who doesn’t remember anything.”

“I know you’ll do your best for him. He’s lucky to have someone who cares so much.”

*

They also made a run to the college to pick up Dylan’s car. Only in Kansas could a car sit untouched in a college parking lot for a week and a half without getting towed.

Tanner was eager to get home to Dylan after talking to Quentin. When he walked in, he found Dylan on the floor playing with the dogs and laughing, with his mom carefully watching. Tanner crouched down to join them. Rose and Luna were happy to see Tanner as usual, and Dylan was even happier.

After a few minutes of horsing around, Tanner could see Dylan was eager to get him alone, so they headed downstairs. Tanner noticed something different about how Dylan was acting.

“You look like you have a secret.”

Dylan blushed.

“Are you going to tell me?”

Dylan waited until Tanner shut the door behind them.

“Dylan want Tanner penis!”

“Of course babe. I was hoping you’d say that.”

As Tanner started undressing, he processed Dylan’s hesitation. “Did Mom tell you not to say that in front of other people?”

Dylan nodded.

“Well that’s probably good advice. You should listen to her.”

“Dylan good boy for Tanner.”

“Yes you are and I love you.” Tanner kissed him. Dylan purred in between kisses. “Hey babe, do my muscles look good after my workout?” Tanner flexed for him.

Dylan nodded enthusiastically. Tanner could see from the boner Dylan was getting that he was sincere. Dylan put his hand up near Tanner’s arm.

“Go ahead and feel it.”

Tanner smiled as Dylan caressed his bicep. He returned the gesture. “We’re going to have to get you working out again soon too.”

Dylan smiled shyly and glanced down at what he had asked for.

“I have a treat for you. Although I showered at the gym, I might have left a little sweat on my balls. If you want, you can lick it up.”

Dylan liked the sound of that and dropped to his knees. He lapped hungrily at Tanner’s balls.

“Oh babe, I thought you would like that! How about you suck them?”

As Dylan complied, Tanner explained to him where cum gets made, which Dylan was very much interested in learning about. He was glad to know about boyfriend food factories so he could tend them carefully. Tanner’s body offered so many tasty treats.

Tanner had Dylan suck his nipples next, and after that guided him back down to his dick. As much as Dylan had enjoyed the detour, he was thrilled to have reached his destination. Dylan dove in.

Tanner writhed as Dylan took control of his body. _God! It’s like he spends all day thinking up ways to please me. … Oh wait, he probably does_. Tanner remembered Dylan didn’t have any other hobbies at this point. He knew Dylan could make him cum in no time, so he concentrated on making his boner last until he couldn’t anymore.

Dylan’s mouth was flooded with his favorite treat. When he felt Tanner’s breathing and heartbeat resume their normal pace, he gently caressed Tanner’s balls to thank them for the delicious dessert.

After some cuddling, Tanner turned his attention to Dylan’s dick. “I try to be with you as much as I can,” Tanner said, stroking it, “but sometimes I can’t. I might have somewhere to go that I can’t take you, or work to do in here that I need to be alone for. And when that happens, I know you miss me.” Tanner leaned in to kiss Dylan and continued his stroking. “I miss you too, and I’m always looking forward to seeing you again. And it’s good if you can wait until then. But I know there might be times when you want sex and you feel like you can’t wait. So I want to show you something.”

Dylan listened carefully and watched as Tanner stroked him.

“OK, so pretend I’m not here. Say I’ve been gone for a while and you’re missing me bad. And you want penis. So you come down to our room and lay on our bed and close your eyes and think about me. Imagine I’m here with you. Picture me naked. Think about my penis. Imagine it’s in your mouth.”

Tanner felt Dylan’s dick throb. “Huge penis.”

“OK, now I’m going to take my hand away because in this scenario I’m not supposed to be here except in your imagination. But you put your hand in its place. And do what I was doing. Give yourself a handjob.”

Tanner watched as Dylan took over for him.

“That’s good, Dylan. Say my name if it helps you, or look at pictures of me. Or just think quietly to yourself: _Tanner. Tanner. Penis_. Imagine you’re getting what you want from me like you just did a few minutes ago. And keep stroking your penis. That feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Penis feel good, Tanner.”

“Good. That’s called masturbating. If you need to masturbate, you can do it anytime, but you have to go to a place where you can be alone. Unless you want to do it while I’m here, like you are now. It’s OK with me because I’m your boyfriend.”

Dylan opened his eyes. “Boyfriend Tanner, Dylan love.”

“OK, I think you’ve got the hang of it. Do you want to finish it yourself or do you want me to?”

Dylan paused to consider his options as he continued working on his dick. “Dylan masturbate.”

“That’s OK, I like watching you. My hot, sexy boyfriend. Masturbate for me.”

Dylan was soon pushed over the edge and cum splattered across the length of his chest. Tanner smiled and licked it up.

“If you make boyfriend food when I’m not here, you have to wipe it up and throw it away. It’s only good when it’s fresh.” Tanner grabbed a tissue and cleaned off the remnants of Dylan’s load to demonstrate.

They cuddled leisurely until Kim called them upstairs for dinner.

The pattern of the day was becoming familiar to Dylan. He smiled, knowing he would get penis again before bedtime. And again in the morning.

As Tanner was trying to fall asleep that night, he was thinking about his conversation with Quentin. _What’s going to happen when Dylan remembers what I did?_


	4. Chapter 4

[Sept. 19]

Tanner led Dylan outside to the backyard the next morning. He was excited to introduce a new activity, one Dylan could enjoy right away while his language skills were still rudimentary. Tanner got on the trampoline, instructing Dylan to stand back and watch for a while. Tanner bounced at first and then started flipping. Dylan’s eyes lit up as he watched his boyfriend demonstrate his talent. He’d been in awe of Tanner since they met, but this was the coolest thing he’d ever seen. Each flip was so beautiful.

“Now it’s time for you to come up here. I’m going to teach you how to flip.”

Dylan got used to the feel of jumping on the trampoline and loved it already. He bounced and fell and giggled and got up and did it again. Tanner instructed, demonstrated and guided Dylan through his first flips. He then watched patiently as Dylan tried to land one on his own, giving additional pointers as needed. They were both ecstatic when Dylan landed his first flip.

“You did it!”

Dylan still needed some more practice, and Tanner continued to supervise until Dylan felt like he had it down. Then they both flipped for a while, with Dylan continuing to giggle and Tanner finding his laughter contagious. Tanner realized it was the most fun he’d had in months. Something about the way Dylan was enjoying it made something he already liked so much better than usual. They played around and fell down and held each other until Tanner realized it was time to take Dylan to his doctor’s appointment.

*

“He really doesn’t remember anything?”

Tanner explained how he found Dylan. “All he knows is what I’ve been able to teach him the past four days. If he remembers anything else, he doesn’t have the words to tell me about it.”

The doctor turned to Dylan. “What’s your name, son?”

“Dylan!” He was happy for an easy question.

“Nice to meet you, Dylan. I’m Dr. Thompson. Do you know why you’re here?”

“Dylan brain not working.”

“We’ll see about that. Who’s the handsome young man who brought you here?”

“Tanner boyfriend.”

“How long has Tanner been your boyfriend?”

Dylan paused. He knew this one. “Years.”

“How do you know that?”

“Tanner told.”

“How long do you actually remember being with Tanner?”

Dylan counted on his fingers and held up five. “Five days. Today is five.”

“Today is five, so you met Tanner four days ago?”

Dylan nodded.

“And where were you before that?”

“Outside. Alone.”

“Do you know how you got there?”

Dylan shook his head. “Dylan woke up there.”

“What’s the first thing you remember?”

Dylan put his hand on his head. “Head.”

“What about your head?”

Dylan tried to remember the word. “Hurt.”

“It sounds like you suspected,” the doctor said to Tanner. “A traumatic brain injury. We’ll need to run some tests. Everything he just said, you taught him those words?”

“Yes. My brother has been helping and he found an app that Dylan has been using to learn on his own. But as far as what he said, I think that was mainly me.”

“It sounds like you’ve made a lot of progress.”

“We did. Will Dylan get his memory back?”

“We don’t know yet. But you’re on the right track trying to teach him. That’s much better than sitting around waiting for it to come back. So, as I was saying, we need to run some tests. But I don’t think Dylan is qualified to consent to them. Who is able to do that? Who’s his next of kin?”

“I am. Dylan and I are registered domestic partners under California law. We lived there for a few months and then moved back to Kansas in July. He’s listed as my spouse on my insurance. I also talked to my lawyer and he said I could be made Dylan’s legal guardian if he’s mentally incapacitated. He said he would have the papers ready.”

“OK, so you can give permission for the MRI?”

“Yes. Can I stay with him while you do it? He gets scared if he’s without me, and I’ve only ever left him with family.”

“We really can’t have anyone in there while it’s running. But I can let you explain that to him. Do you have any other questions?”

“What you said about consent. Is Dylan able to do that for sex, mentally?”

The doctor noticed Dylan’s eyes go to Tanner’s crotch. He could see enough of an outline to gather that Tanner wasn’t wearing underwear.

“You’ve already been doing it, haven’t you?”

“Yes. He’s been asking for it since he learned the words. Even before, kinda.”

“I would say yes. Some people might disagree, but I think he has a better understanding of that than he does of what’s going on here medically, so just because he can’t do one doesn’t mean he can’t consent to the other.”

“Whew.”

“I actually think it could help him. Dylan’s emotional and physical connection to you is possibly the strongest tether to his former life that he has available. It might be the best medicine you can give him.”

After scanning Dylan’s brain and reviewing the results, the doctor announced he would be admitting Dylan to the hospital to keep him under observation for 24 hours.

“I have to stay with him! There’s no way I can leave him for that long.”

“I’m glad you’re willing to do that, Tanner. I agree it’s best for Dylan if you do.”

“Thanks. Will I be able to sleep with him?”

“You can sleep in his bed, provided you can both fit in a hospital bed, which I don’t think will be a problem, but you can’t do anything else. They’re very strict about that. He’ll be hooked up to a lot of monitors, so they’ll know right away if anything causes his heart rate to go up.”

“He won’t like that, but as long as I can be by his side, I think we’ll get through it.”

“You don’t have to check in right now. Why don’t you take Dylan home for a bit and do whatever it’s going to occur to you to do. Grab whatever you’ll need to be comfortable and then report to the front desk of the hospital in a couple hours. My orders will be waiting.”

“Thanks, doc.”

*

Once they were home and in their room, Tanner took his clothes off. Seeing this, Dylan did the same. Tanner knew it would be a tall order to give Dylan enough satisfaction in the short time they had before going back to the hospital that it would suppress his sex drive for 24 hours, but he had a plan.

“I want your penis, Dylan.”

Dylan smiled and stepped closer to Tanner. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but he liked the sound of it. Tanner reached out and grabbed Dylan by the dick. As Dylan got hard, Tanner patted the side of the bed where he wanted Dylan to sit. He had been holding back the past few days because he’d decided to let Dylan’s sexuality develop on the same course it took before, but he was done waiting. He got down on his knees.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long. I know you’ve only known me a few days, but it’s been two and a half months since the last time we did it. We have something called the Paris Rule, and according to that, it’s been too long. I need it.”

Dylan found out what Tanner needed when he felt the wetness of Tanner’s mouth wrapping around his penis. He had no idea Tanner liked to suck dick too, and felt closer to him knowing they had that in common.

Tanner was watching for Dylan’s reaction, eager to see him experience his first time for the second time. When he saw it, he returned his focus downward. He truly had missed Dylan’s dick and was very much enjoying his own experience. He continued until Dylan’s orgasm flooded his mouth.

Tanner popped up to kiss Dylan and bring both of them down onto the bed for some cuddling. Dylan giggled.

“Tanner like Dylan penis?”

“Yeah, I like it, Dylan. It’s big.”

“Big?”

Tanner wasn’t sure why Dylan would question that until he realized he’d only seen two since his accident.

“Yeah, it’s big. A couple steps down from huge but at least a step or two above average. If you want to know what a small one looks like, ask Quentin.”

Dylan smiled and gave himself a feel. “Dylan has big penis!”

“You do. You should feel good about your body, babe. You have a nice one.”

Dylan loved seeing Tanner look at him the way he did. He could feel his boyfriend’s love. “I love you Tanner.”

“I love you too Dylan. And I like your big penis.”

Dylan smirked. “Dylan like huge penis.”

“Oh yeah? You do? Well I’ve got something for ya.”

Dylan felt Tanner press against him. “Huge penis!”

“That’s right. What are you going to do about it?”

“Dylan suck Tanner penis.”

Tanner smiled. “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

Dylan eagerly dove in and sucked. Tanner was sure he could feel it. The spark he felt when Dylan’s mouth enveloped him — Dylan might not remember the actual instances of feeling it before, but it was there and it was real. The chemistry between them was too powerful for it not to be. He thought back to what the doctor said. It made sense, he thought. Dylan was somehow tapping into something larger than his short memories could explain. Their long history together was a part of Dylan even if he didn’t know it, and it felt closer than since Tanner found him. _The best medicine I can give him_.

Dylan got his second dose of medicinal-grade boyfriend food for the day. Tanner exhaled as Dylan licked him clean. They resumed cuddling.

Tanner wanted to ask Dylan about his memories but decided it wasn’t the best time. They would have plenty of time to talk at the hospital and for now he had to concentrate on wearing Dylan out physically. He caressed Dylan’s dick.

“Can I have more?”

“Tanner want more penis?”

“Yes.”

Dylan giggled and felt his dick growing in Tanner’s hand. Tanner was surprised how quickly Dylan was able to get hard again. He hoped his plan hadn’t backfired, giving Dylan a sexy new memory to replay that would torment him that night.

“Dylan hard for Tanner.”

“Yum.”

As Tanner started sucking on Dylan again, he realized he wasn’t lying when he initiated this round. It may have been part of the plan, but he did want more. More of delicious Dylan. He wanted to drain those balls even if they weren’t going to be stuck in the hospital, if they were spending another night at home. And he liked knowing he would have to work harder for it this time.

When they were finished, there was barely time to pack a bag and get some food before they had to report to check in.

*

Tanner sat in a chair reading a philosophy book while Dylan progressed in his phonics game. The machines monitoring Dylan weren’t too much of an obstacle to concentration. Occasionally Tanner noticed Dylan looking over at him, as if to make sure he was still there.

“I’m not going anywhere babe. My boyfriend needs me so I’m not going to leave this room tonight.”

“Tanner good boyfriend.”

“I try to be.” _Except for that whole thing when we broke up_. _Which you don’t remember_.

Eventually Dylan got tired of the game and decided to put it down. Tanner noticed and put his book down also.

“Hey. Need anything?”

“Bathroom.”

After helping Dylan, Tanner got him settled back in his bed.

“I think it might be time for me to join you. You want me to stay with you in your bed, don’t you?”

“Yes Tanner.”

Tanner took off his clothes and crawled into Dylan’s hospital bed. They snuggled close together and held hands.

“They’re trying to figure out what happened to you, and how it’s still affecting you. Like if there are any effects of your accident we don’t know about yet. They think you might have been out for a day or two before you woke up.”

“Dylan brain get better?”

“We hope. You know, sometimes when we’re together, I feel like the old you is there. Do you ever remember anything? About our past, or anything else before last week?”

Dylan shook his head. “Dylan try hard to remember for Tanner but brain not working. No memory.”

Tanner let go of Dylan’s hand and put his arm around him. “It’s OK baby. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about it. You know I love you no matter what. I’ll be here as long as it takes. I love you.”

“I love you Tanner.”

“Good night babe.”

“Good night.”

As Dylan drifted off to sleep, Tanner was troubled by his thoughts of how he screwed things up with Dylan. Sometimes he had conversations with an imaginary therapist.

*

“Why did you start sleeping with your cameraman?”

“When I asked Dylan to marry me, I thought everything would be perfect. No, I mean I knew it wouldn’t be perfect and that we still had tough times ahead, but I thought we would at least be happy. And we were, for a while. Things were good for about a month. But when Dylan’s depression came back …

“Mike was always watching us. He knew all the little things Dylan did that made my life better, the way he took care of me. When Dylan started withdrawing, Mike just started doing them. I didn’t even notice. Mike was just there when I needed him, and Dylan wasn’t. He made it easy for me to depend on him.

“I think it started when I had to cancel the tour. Dylan was _so_ excited for us to go on tour together and meet our fans. But it didn’t work out. And it hit him hard.

“He’d been doing really well with semi-regular uploads and then he just stopped. He was in bed a lot. That first night he went back to Logan’s room … I think he was just trying to protect me from seeing him that way.

“I should have realized that’s what he was doing. I should have marched in there, put my dick in his face and dared him to resist me. Maybe I could have pulled him out of it. I think it would have done him some good to see me fighting for us, to know I still wanted him. I should have taken care of him. I should have realized he needed me. Instead of making it about me and feeling rejected.

“I just felt like I wasn’t enough for him. We were engaged. I thought that should have been enough. And I know that’s not how depression works, because I’ve dealt with it myself. I just … I don’t know. I was focused on myself, and I was used to having Dylan focused on me too.

“With Mike it started with just flirtatious jokes. I did that with all the guys to some extent. But I could tell he wanted me. I caught him staring at my bulge so many times. Or when I walked around naked. He drooled over it. And I needed to do more to maintain a boundary. I had a fiancé. I shouldn’t have let him get so close.

“And for the record, I did try. With Dylan. Not as much as I should have, but still. When he went back to Kansas for that week when he was going to the wedding, I followed him. I went back the next day. I couldn’t stand to be away from him for that long. I think it helped — he seemed to snap out of it for a few days. Things were good again when we got back. And then suddenly they weren’t.

“And once again, Mike was there. I’m not saying it’s not my fault, but he did everything he could to take advantage.

“I was realizing that things weren’t working out in California, between all the people always coming over and the cost of it and my views being down, but mostly the people. It was impossible to get any work done. I needed a refuge. And Mike was the only one who seemed to get that. Dylan was too busy having fun with Logan and their new friends. I felt betrayed.

“When I shut the house down and sent them home, I honestly thought we were going to stay together. We had some problems, but I thought we would get through it. I wasn’t expecting him to leave so early, I would have given him more time, but he was hurt. He said it was cheaper to fly on a holiday, and I had to stay to get the house in order before my trip later in the month. Still, we were only going to be apart for a few weeks and then I would be back in Kansas too. Everything was going to be fine.

“And then Mike had me right where he wanted me. Alone in the house. Just the two of us. I can’t believe I did it. Spending all that time with him, of course we got closer.

“We were making plans to move back and I knew there wouldn’t be room for everyone in my old house. I didn’t leave Mike and Dom with anywhere to go, so I had to offer them a place to stay. Dylan had a house to live in in Kansas, they didn’t. And I thought I needed him. It seems so stupid now. I didn’t need Mike, I had everything I needed with Dylan. It was just hard to see that at the time. For me anyway.

“But Mike was dependable, and I was so relieved to have some quiet in the house, and I was having a good time with him. And he started flirting more aggressively with Dylan gone. I swear his ass was always in my face. And I was an idiot.

“We were just joking around and suddenly our eyes locked and his hand was in my shorts. And instead of slapping it away, I got hard. And next thing I knew he was bent over. And instead of leaving the room, I put a condom on. I could always hear him screaming my name to his dildo from anywhere in the house and for some stupid reason I decided it was time to see how he reacted to the real thing.

“I knew it was a mistake. But I did it again. It was only a few times. If Mike had his way … he wanted to ride it all the time. But I knew it was wrong. I was kinda sorta married.

“When I got back to Kansas, I told Dylan everything. And I didn’t deserve it, but he forgave me. All he wanted was for Mike to leave so he could move back in. But I could see he was still depressed, and I wasn’t sure I was ready to deal with that. And I was going through a tough time figuring out what I wanted to do with my channel, and I really thought I needed Mike for that. He was so helpful. So I told Dylan maybe we should take a break.

“He was devastated. I knew it was a mistake but the damage was done. Dylan was in far worse shape than I could handle, and it just seemed like the only thing I could do was embrace my mistake. So I started fucking Mike again.

“But it didn’t last long. I realized what I’d done and that I wanted Dylan back. It was never my intent for the break to last, just a while for us to sort things out. And eventually I realized he was right about Mike. As usual I was being stubborn denying it, but of course things were never going to work out as long as he was still there.

“I tried keeping him at a distance, keeping it strictly professional, and texting Dylan how sorry I was every day, but it wasn’t working. So I finally fired him and kicked him out. Dylan wasn’t talking to me, but I know he saw my message: ‘Mike is out of my life.’

“I started to have hope things would turn around, but then he disappeared. And that’s where we are now.”

The imaginary therapist sighed heavily.

“So let me get this straight. Even though you’ve had your own history of struggles with anxiety and depression, and even though your boyfriend always supported you through them and never shied away from your problems, when he showed signs of mental illness, you abandoned him. Then you cheated on him. And then, even though he forgave you, you dumped him. All because you were afraid to confront his depression?”

“Can you not make it sound like I’m a total dick?”

“How would you like me to soften it?”

“I don’t know, say I dumped him for no reason and kicked a few puppies along the way. Anything is better than the truth.”

*

Tanner looked at Dylan sleeping peacefully. _How is he ever going to forgive me when he remembers what I did? Why would he? What would I do without him? I’m so lucky to have this fresh start. But how much longer can I keep lying to him? But he’s so happy now. How could I take that away from him?_ Tanner’s thoughts troubled him until he too fell asleep.

*

A nurse came to check on Dylan in the middle of the night, and both of them woke up. After she left, Dylan noticed Tanner was hard.

“Tanner want Dylan?”

“It’s not that I don’t babe, but we can’t. They have rules and they’ll kick me out if they catch us. And you still have a lot of hours left in your stay, it’s only half over. I don’t want you to have to be without me all that time.”

“Tell Dylan rules.”

“They’re written down somewhere. You want me to read them to you?”

“Yes, read.”

Tanner found the paper on the bedside table and read it to Dylan. He stayed hard thinking about all the things they couldn’t do. Dylan considered the restrictions.

“Tanner want handjob?”

“Wow Dylan, I can’t believe how smart you are! You found the loophole! God help anyone who tries to tell my boyfriend he can’t have the D. Yes, you can, but first I have something to tell you.

“I’m falling in love with this version of you. The old you will always be special to me, and I’d be really happy if I got him back. But there’s no pressure for you to remember. I want you to get your memory back for you, because you don’t deserve to have your entire life ripped away. You don’t need to get it back for me, though if that motivates you and helps you heal, that’s a good thing. But if that never happens, I’ll love you forever, no matter what.

“We made a lot of great memories together, and you deserve to have them. But you should know they weren’t all good. There were times when I wasn’t a good boyfriend and did bad things that hurt you. I was wrong and I’m sorry, but I think I’ve learned from my mistakes. If you remember, we might have some issues to work through. And if you don’t remember but you want to know, I’ll tell you when you can understand better. And whatever you decide, I’ll support you. And again I’ll always love you.

“And right now I would like you to give me a handjob.”

“I love you forever Tanner.” Dylan started to stroke him.

“Since there’s no kissing below the neck, you’ll need to aim high. If you get me excited enough, I can shoot far enough to hit my face.”

Dylan grinned. “Loophole.”


	5. Chapter 5

[Sept. 20]

Dylan’s hospital room had many visitors the next day. There were doctors and nurses. Quentin and Tristan. Kyle and Logan came by with Dylan’s stepbrother Peyton. They brought pictures of people in their family so it would be less overwhelming when Dylan met them, which Tanner had planned for the next day. And a psychologist came to talk to them – mostly Tanner – about some of the issues Tanner raised with Dr. Thompson. Her name was Dr. Rosenberg.

*

“It’s always hard when a loved one suffers a memory loss, especially when it’s someone so close and when the loss is as severe as what Dylan experienced. It can seem like your partner lost a great deal of what makes him who he is.”

“Actually I think things are pretty good between me and Dylan now. Some things are different, especially for him with not remembering our history, but I don’t think it’s a problem. I’m crazy about him! I was just telling him last night I’m falling in love with this version of him.”

“That’s great that your feelings haven’t changed, and that’s an interesting way to describe it. What do you think are the main differences between the two versions?”

“Well, new Dylan is a little bit dumber, a little gayer and a little happier, but I think he’s the same guy I’ve always loved.”

“Let’s unpack that. What do you mean by dumber?”

“Well, he’s actually smarter in some ways. But mainly I just mean the obvious that he doesn’t know the language very well and doesn’t know how to read or do basic math. The old, I mean classic, Dylan was always smarter than we gave him credit for. He had a stutter and a lot of people thought of him as dumb because of that. I know it really means his brain was moving faster than his mouth, but still. Dylan was never going to be a Rhodes scholar. I mean, neither am I, and it’s not like my grades were that much better than his. But I’ve always thought of myself as smarter than him. And so I’m used to it. It was a little more extreme the first day I found him when I was having to teach him things like he was a toddler, but now that we’re past that, it’s starting to feel more familiar. He learns so fast and he seems to process information quickly. I don’t think it’ll take more than a few weeks for him to get caught up on 18 years of education.”

“OK. What do you mean by gayer?”

“He’s a lot less inhibited about his sexuality now. It used to be so hard to get him to tell me what he wants. He was really shy, especially about sex. Classic Dylan would rather wait for me to figure out what he was thinking than tell me. And New Dylan just comes out and says it. ‘I want penis.’ And several times a day.”

“Tanner has huge penis!” Dylan was glad to have found an opening to contribute to the conversation.

“Wow, you must be a lucky boy to have such a well endowed boyfriend.”

“Tanner best boyfriend. Dylan love Tanner forever.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“See what I mean?”

“I think so. Classic Dylan had a lifetime of experiences that taught him that sex, especially same-sex activity, was something shameful. How long ago did he come out of the closet?”

“Just a few months actually. We’ve been in a relationship for a lot longer than that, but he was really reluctant to admit that he’s gay.”

“Was he ever bullied for his sexuality?”

“Yes. In middle school we both had it pretty bad, and high school too. I hated it, that was why I switched to online school after sophomore year. Dylan did his senior year also.”

“So he felt like he had to hide who he was from his peers. And New Dylan doesn’t remember any of that. He has a healthy, open attitude toward sex. It looks like you’ve raised him right. No one he’s met the past week has given him any reason to feel ashamed about it.”

“Well I certainly don’t want to be the one to start! My mom’s actually been trying to teach him some propriety — such as not talking about my penis in front of other people — but I love that he’s so open with me.”

Dylan blushed, remembering he’d said something uncouth.

“Good. And what about happier?”

“Is it possible that Dylan’s injury cured his depression? He’d been struggling with that for months before this happened, and there hasn’t been any sign of it since.”

“I’m not sure. Usually if the conditions for depression to manifest are present in the brain, they’ll always be there. It can be treated, but not cured. But a traumatic brain injury can alter the brain in fundamental ways, as we see with his memory loss. I don’t know if it could have altered his brain chemistry in a way that will keep the depression away forever. It’s possible he just hasn’t had any experiences or remembered any that would trigger it.”

“I should tell you I have a history of anxiety and depression myself. Dylan never had the anxiety like I did, but I have an understanding of depression from what we’ve both experienced.”

“How have you been doing with that lately?”

“Good. A lot better than before. I’ve been trying to change my life. Reading a lot. It’s been helping.”

“I’m glad you’re doing well. And glad to see how committed to Dylan you are. I think he’s going to recover faster with you at his side than he would otherwise.”

*

In between all the visits, Dylan finished his phonics program by the time he was discharged, with no other injuries found from his time in the woods. Tanner let Tristan know to look for some children’s books in hopes that Dylan would be ready to start reading later that night. Their first order of business upon arriving home of course would be to have some alone time in their bedroom without the hospital rules in effect.

After that and a quick trampoline session, they were ready for Dylan to take his first stab at reading. At first he sounded out words slowly but learned to recognize them when they appeared again quickly. After just a few hours, Dylan was reading at a third-grade level. Tanner was very proud of him and rewarded him appropriately. Dylan’s speech was improving too – becoming more grammatical – but not as quickly.

[Sept. 21]

The next day Tristan decided Dylan was ready to move on to something more advanced: the Harry Potter books. He started off reading to Dylan, then having Dylan look at the page while Tristan read it to him. He also downloaded the audio books so that Dylan could read and follow along on his own while having someone read to him.

Tanner also quizzed Dylan on his family members with the photos that Kyle and Peyton left behind before taking him to their family dinner. That was both to make the evening more comfortable for Dylan and to ease his family into the news of what happened to him. Things were bound to be awkward enough without having to explain the minute they came in the door why Dylan didn’t recognize his own mother.

They told the truth — that Dylan was recovering from a brain injury that caused substantial memory loss — while leaving out some of the details such as how long he had been missing and how severe his condition was. That meant having to downplay how much progress he had made, but Dylan had learned enough to get by seeming almost normal, and he wanted to get to know his family better without having the focus be entirely on him.

Karen wasn’t pleased about finding out so late, but she was aware of how thick-headed Tanner could be and held back on arguing with him. Knowing her son was getting good care and someone else was paying for it was at least some relief. And Tanner had told her Dylan was sick.

They agreed Dylan would come back and spend some more time with his family later that weekend when Tanner had his trampoline park meetup in Detroit, but Dylan wanted to sleep in Tanner’s bed because it would be easier for him to be away from Tanner there, where he could at least be surrounded by Tanner’s things.

Dylan enjoyed meeting his family but he was happy to be back home with Tanner when it was over.

*

[Sept. 23]

Two days later, Tanner had left for Detroit, and Dylan was reading Harry Potter with Tristan’s help. Dylan decided he had some personal questions for his teacher.

“Tristan have boyfriend?”

“No Dylan, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Tristan want boyfriend?”

“Um, yeah, I would like that.”

“Quentin have boyfriend?”

“No, Quentin is straight. He doesn’t like boys the way you and I do.”

“Quentin not like penis?”

“Nope. Some guys are just built that way. Most actually. They like girls.”

“Quentin have girlfriend?”

“No, not since a few months ago. He had one but they broke up.”

“Broke up?”

“Sometimes two people who are together decide they don’t want to be together anymore. That’s called breaking up.”

“Tanner, Dylan break up?”

“No, Tanner loves you. He just had to go on a trip for work. He’ll be back tomorrow. He’s not going to break up with you.” _Again. He better not_.

“I love Tanner forever. I never break up with Tanner.”

“You and Tanner are meant to be. When you find the right person, you stay with them forever. But if they’re not the right person, then you don’t. You wouldn’t have a chance to find the right person if you stayed with the wrong one.”

“Tristan ever have boyfriend?”

“I’ve dated and I’ve hooked up with guys, but I haven’t really had a serious boyfriend.”

“Tristan have sex?”

“Yeah, I’ve done a fair amount.”

“Anal?”

“Yeah, that too. Why?”

“Tristan like anal?”

Tristan laughed nervously. “Yeah, I like it. It feels good. There’s this spot in your ass that feels really good when a penis hits it.”

“Huge penis?”

Tristan laughed again. “I haven’t done it with a guy who has one as big as Tanner’s, if that’s what you mean. Those are pretty uncommon. But the bigger ones I’ve had, I can’t say I have any complaints.”

“No hurt?”

“Not if he does it right. Have you and Tanner done that?” _That you remember?_

Dylan shook his head.

“Tanner is experienced enough that he should be able to do it without hurting you. But if he does, just tell him to stop. You just say, ‘stop.’ He doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Dylan mulled over Tristan’s advice.

“Are you thinking about doing that with Tanner? Do you want it in your ass?”

“Maybe.”

“Have you tried playing with it?”

Dylan looked confused.

“Try sticking a couple fingers up there and see how you like that. Just start really slowly and wait until you feel like you can handle it.”

Dylan had more to consider. But thinking about sex with Tanner was giving him a feeling.

“Tristan?”

“Yes?”

“Dylan need to masturbate.”

Tristan laughed. “OK, well I’ll leave you alone then. Come find me later if you need me.” Tristan closed the door behind him.

Dylan looked on the floor by Tanner’s side of the bed. He found the shorts Tanner had been wearing for the past week, always with no underwear. He brought them up to his face. _Mmmm. Tanner penis_. Dylan laid back on the bed and slid down his sweatpants.

*

When Dylan was done, he decided to try reading by himself for a while. He got lost in the Harry Potter world until Kyle picked him up for dinner with his family. Several hours later, Dylan was back home when Tanner called to tell him good night from the trampoline park. Dylan went to bed with the clothes Tanner left behind.

[Sept. 24]

The next day, while waiting for his boyfriend to return home, Dylan decided he wanted to make something for Tanner. Tristan gave him some paper and crayons and showed Dylan how to color a picture for him.

When Tanner finally got home, the dogs were first to greet him at the door as usual. But after Tanner got past them, he saw Dylan waiting and jumped into his arms. They kissed.

“Did you miss me?” Tanner asked between kisses.

“Yes, I missed you.”

“I missed you too babe.”

Tanner got down off of Dylan and they went down to their room, where Dylan showed him the picture he drew of the two of them.

“Oh wow babe! You made this for me?”

Dylan nodded.

“I love it!”

“I love you Tanner.”

“I love you too Dylan.”

*

[Sept. 26]

They settled back into their routine, with Tanner spending most of his time with Dylan except when he was filming, streaming, going to the gym or otherwise hanging out with Quentin. Dylan’s language skills continued to improve as he worked his way through the Harry Potter series, sometimes with the assistance of the audio books and sometimes on his own.

Tanner didn’t think Dylan was quite ready to go on camera, but he was able to follow a script when Quentin decided to reenact part of their finding him for a video on his channel. Dylan seemed to enjoy it, but Tanner knew he wasn’t quite ready to be in the public eye again. So he tried to make sure Dylan was occupied whenever Tanner was streaming. And the more time Dylan spent relearning his education, the faster he would get there.

As Dylan advanced, he became curious about Tanner’s work. While Tanner was editing a video, Dylan put his book down to watch. He asked Tanner to explain YouTube.

“I make these videos about whatever I’m doing and I post them on the internet. And my fans watch them — hundreds of thousands of them. On a good day, millions, but that hasn’t happened in a while. And companies pay to run ads during my videos, and YouTube pays me a share of the revenue they get for my content. And that’s how I get the money to pay for all the things we have.”

“And the videos are …?”

“Well, this one here is about the motorcycle I borrowed. I wanted to learn to ride it because I might want to get one, and I wanted to get my mom’s reaction to that. The last one I posted was about this bacon commercial filmed last year. They wanted to play on a lot of the things I often did for my videos back then, so it’s more typical of my channel. We used to do a lot of silly things on the trampoline and in the bathtub.”

“Am I in there?”

“Yes, you’re in a lot of my videos. At least a hundred of them.”

“Can I watch? Maybe it would help me remember.”

“I’ve been thinking about that, and I’m not sure it’s a good idea. If you watched the videos and you remember something later, I won’t know if you’re remembering it from when it happened or from seeing it in the video. But maybe we can watch a few later tonight.”

*

Tanner made good on his promise and they ended up staying up late watching videos — more than Tanner originally intended. But he saw how much Dylan was enjoying it and kept thinking of more videos he wanted to show him. Eventually he realized the time.

“We’ve got to get to bed babe! You have a doctor appointment in the morning.” Tanner closed the computer and scurried Dylan into the bathroom for their nighttime ritual.

“Can I still have penis?”

Tanner considered it. “Well we really shouldn’t stay up any later than we already have, but it might help us sleep to get off. But we gotta make it quick. Just make me come as fast as you can, I won’t hold back at all. We can 69 to save time.”

Less than five minutes later they were tucked in.

But the late night took its toll, and in the morning they overslept.

*

[Sept. 27]

Upon waking up, Tanner grabbed his phone to check the time. It was late. They were going to have to rush to get the appointment.

“Dylan! Wake up Dylan, we’re going to be late.”

Tanner jumped out of bed and started throwing clothes on. Dylan was still groggy. Tanner prodded him again.

“Babe I need you to get up and get dressed. We have to leave.”

Dylan didn’t like the idea of getting up before he was ready, but he especially didn’t like Tanner trying to skip their morning routine. Why did he have clothes on already? Dylan reached for Tanner’s waistband.

“What about penis?”

“Sorry babe, we don’t have time. I’ll have to give it to you when we get back from the doctor.”

Tanner found some clothes for Dylan and was attempting to slide them onto him with minimal cooperation.

“Dylan want Tanner penis. Dylan want boyfriend food.”

“I know babe. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Now get your shoes on so we can go.”

Dylan stomped as he followed Tanner upstairs. The blond had barely given him a few drops of cum during last night’s quickie, and now Dylan was expected to go without breakfast? Why was Tanner being so stingy?

Tanner grabbed a couple of organic bananas from the kitchen on the way out to the car. After making sure Dylan was buckled in and pulling out of the garage, Tanner handed one to Dylan.

“Here babe. Have something to eat. Sorry we’re in such a rush, but we don’t have much time. I’m doing my best.”

Dylan eyed Tanner’s bulge. Just sitting there between his legs. He knew he could get it hard in seconds if Tanner would let him. It was so unfair.

Dylan peeled his banana and decided to try to taunt Tanner. He wrapped his lips around it sensually and bobbed on it.

Tanner looked over at the show Dylan was putting on and smiled. “Oh Dylan babe that feels so good. No one can suck it like you. Keep going, suck that dick.” Tanner added some moans for effect.

Dylan wasn’t sure whether he should pleased with the reaction he got or annoyed it wasn’t the one he hoped for. Tanner wasn’t stopping the car to give him what he wanted. He bit off the end of his banana.

“Well that was aggressive.”

Dylan finished chewing. “I want real penis, not fake.”

“I know babe, I’m sorry. You’ll get it later.”

Dylan stewed and decided he may as well eat. Tanner picked up his banana also. He thought about giving a repeat of Dylan’s performance but decided not to escalate the situation. Hopefully Dylan would understand he was just doing what needed to be done.

They arrived at the medical center. Tanner signed in for Dylan and guided him to a seat in the waiting room. Tanner realized he’d forgotten to bring anything for Dylan to play with while they were waiting, so he picked out a children’s magazine from the rack.

“Here, this might be a little young for you now, but it’s probably the best we can do right now. I don’t know how long we’ll be waiting, so you might want something to read.”

As Dylan accepted the magazine, Tanner settled into the chair next to him and pulled out his phone.

A bit later, Dylan’s name was called. They followed a nurse into a room where she took Dylan’s blood pressure.

“That’s a little high.” She made notes on Dylan’s chart and headed to the door. “Dr. Thompson will be in shortly.”

There was another wait. It was short, but Tanner could sense Dylan’s impatience.

*

“Hey, how’s Dylan!” the doctor greeted him with a friendly smile.

Dylan growled a sigh. “Hungry for penis. Tanner won’t give me.”

“Sorry doc, we were rushed this morning and didn’t have time for … you know. He’s been grumpy about it all day so far.”

“Dylan want boyfriend food. No boyfriend food for Dylan today.”

“Is that …?”

Tanner nodded.

“And that’s how you normally express your love for Dylan in the morning?”

“Every day, at least when we’re home.”

“I see. I think you should give it to him.”

“Oh?”

“I appreciate your punctuality Tanner, but our first priority is making sure Dylan’s needs are met. I’m afraid I can’t examine him until you, um, satisfy him. Will you be able to do that here?”

“Oh yes, sir, I can get hard for Dylan anywhere.”

“OK then, I’ll leave the two of you alone for a while. I’m sorry I don’t have a more comfortable room to offer you.”

“So this is really happening.”

“Routine is really important for brain injury patients like Dylan. When you disrupt it, he thinks something is wrong. He needs to know you love him. So you should show him like you normally do. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah I guess.”

“OK, I’ll be on my way now.” The doctor closed the door behind him.

“Is that what this is about? Dylan, you know I love you, right?”

“Are you going to take me back to the woods and leave me there?”

“Of course not! Dylan I love you and I’m going to love you forever. I’ll always want to be with you.” Tanner wrapped his arms around Dylan.

“I love you forever Tanner.” Dylan held on tight.

Tanner leaned up to kiss Dylan and they made out. Tanner stopped to take his shirt off and quickly resumed. After a bit Tanner stepped back, kicked off his Crocs and dropped his shorts.

“It figures, it’s your doctor’s appointment and I’m the one who has to get naked.” Tanner hopped onto the exam table. “The floor is hard, so I think you’re going to want to come up here with me. I’ll scoot back to give you room.”

Dylan took off his shirt and shoes and crawled onto the table, licking his lips and not taking his eyes off Tanner’s cock. “Want penis.”

“Ya know babe, I haven’t had it sucked yet today. Do you think you can take care of that for me?”

Dylan nodded and drew closer. He took Tanner’s soft dick into his mouth and felt it start to grow instantly. Dylan’s heart pounded as the object of his desire hardened and filled his mouth. He inhaled deeply and savored the taste. Everything was right with the world when he was sucking Tanner.

As the sensation took over, Tanner bucked his hips and fucked Dylan’s face. He wouldn’t leave the taller boy with any doubts about how much he wanted this. Several times he felt his orgasm start to well up, but Tanner held back so it would continue to build. The least he could do was provide Dylan a decent meal.

Dylan slurped and sucked and savored and swallowed. He couldn’t remember ever wanting it more. Finally, Tanner fired shot after shot of his sweet load into Dylan’s mouth. _Boyfriend food!_ Dylan continued to suck gently as he drew out the last drops.

Tanner let out a satisfied sigh. “Did you like that babe?”

Dylan beamed.

Tanner noticed a wet spot on Dylan’s sweatpants.

“Looks like you were leaking a lot babe. I hope you saved some for me.”

Dylan leaned back on his end of the table and lifted himself up as Tanner pulled his pants down. He replayed Tanner’s orgasm in his mind and mouth as he basked in the feeling of Tanner sucking him. He thought about the videos he’d watched last night and imagined how they must have relieved the sexual tension that was evident on screen after filming. He gazed down at his beautiful boyfriend’s perfect body. He marveled at how lucky he was. He let out a moan as Tanner made him come.

When Tanner pulled off he smiled brightly at Dylan and pulled him back into a cuddle. Dylan giggled with glee as he collapsed onto Tanner. The table was narrow so Tanner held Dylan carefully.

“I think you were right Dylan. That was really necessary.”

Dylan giggled and focused on the rise and fall of Tanner’s chest. They stayed like that for a while.

“We should get dressed before the doctor comes back.”

Dylan pulled his pants up as Tanner hopped down. Tanner found his shorts on the floor but didn’t bother with anything else. He slid them on and hopped back onto the table. Dylan put on his shirt and did the same. They resumed cuddling.

Soon after, there was a knock at the door.

“Everybody decent?” the doctor asked.

“All clear,” Tanner said, and the door opened.

“Now that’s what I like to see! You boys look a lot happier than the last time I was in here. Are you feeling better, Dylan?”

Dylan giggled. “Much better. Tanner gives good penis, good boyfriend food, good sucking on Dylan. Everything is good now.” He ran his hand down Tanner’s chest.

“That’s great! You know, a lot of people have a hard time functioning in the morning until they have coffee. That’s not much different from how you are with needing your manmeat.”

“Duly noted,” Tanner said.

“Now that that’s over I think we’re ready to have a much more productive appointment. How’s your memory doing?”

“Same.”

They discussed the progress Dylan had made in the past week and the recent foray into learning about his past life on camera. The doctor checked out Dylan’s brain activity.

“Keep doing what you’re doing, and we’ll keep monitoring your progress. I’m going to write you a prescription. You might need this in case he gives you any trouble.” The doctor handed the prescription to Tanner and turned to walk out. “I’ll see you next week.”

Tanner read what it said and laughed.

 

Dylan Mitchell  
20 mL cream of Tanner  
Take by mouth 2x + daily  
Ordered by Dr. Thompson

 

“What is it?”

“It’s the best medicine I can give you.”


	6. Chapter 6

[Sept. 30]

A few days later, Tanner and Dylan were cuddling in bed after Dylan had his morning boyfriend food.

“Good morning babe.”

“Good morning.”

“Did you enjoy your medicine?”

“As always. You know, I feel like it actually does make me feel smarter.”

“I better watch out then. You’re going to be a rocket scientist at the rate you’re going!”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Look at how much you’ve learned the past two weeks! It hasn’t even been that long and you’ve already caught up with most of what you used to know.”

“I guess I must have had a really good teacher.”

“Nah, I think it was just you were a great student.”

“Well I definitely have a great boyfriend. You’re the best.”

“Thanks … I don’t know. Remember what I said in the hospital? I said I would tell you when you could understand and we could have an honest conversation about it. I think you’re ready now. There isn’t any reason for me to keep the truth from you any longer.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“But you should. I hurt you.”

“Stop, I don’t want to know. My life is with you. Whatever happened, just leave it in the past.”

“I want us to be together forever, Dylan. I want you to choose it knowing what you’re getting. The way you look at me — like I can do no wrong … On the one hand I love it and I don’t want to lose it, but on the other, there’s no way it can last. I’m not perfect. You’re going to find that out. And I just want you to be prepared because I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. Look, I know you can’t really be as perfect as I’d like to think. But I don’t want to stop looking at you that way. You’re everything to me. I can’t imagine my life without you and I don’t think there’s anything you could tell me that would change my mind, so I’d rather not know.”

“I just don’t want you to feel trapped. Like you have to stay with me because you’re dependent on me. You should know you have options. You would be able to get alimony. What happened was my fault.”

“Well I choose you. I know you have a secret you feel guilty about, but it doesn’t matter. You’re going to have to get used to having a boyfriend who adores you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“OK, I respect your decision. And if you ever do want to know more, just ask. I’ll always be honest with you. I’ll always try to give you what you need. And maybe you need to me to be your knight in shining armor more than you need the truth right now.”

“Just be yourself Tanner. No armor required, especially not anything that gets between me and that body of yours.”

“I wish I could see myself the way you do. I’ve never been happy with my body. I hate how small it is. I’ve always wanted to be more muscular, like Quentin or Logan.”

“I’m glad you’re not. You’re way more attractive than either of them! That’s one area you really are perfect, physically, just the way you are.”

“If you say so.”

“You think I’m smart, right? You should believe me on this one.”

“It’s not that simple when it comes to body image, but I know you have a point. And I do think you’re smart.”

“Smart enough to go back to college?”

“Is that what you want?”

“It’s important to me to finish my education, and I want to try to finish the term. I’ve already missed a few weeks, so I hope I can go back before I get too far behind.”

“I’m not sure. I mean you’ve always been good at math, but you’ve only been able to learn what Taylor taught you, and she’s still in high school herself. And your reading level is good enough, but if you haven’t ever practiced writing, you might find college work too hard.”

“Can you help me get there? I’ve been practicing on all the educational software Tristan has helped me find.”

“Of course I’ll help you, but I’m not sure how. None of us are really qualified to teach high school, and you need to have that before you can do college.”

“Am I going to have to retake high school?”

“That’s actually an idea. You did online school last year, and I think your access codes still work. Maybe you can try redoing some of the work you did then. When you can pass your final exam, I guess that means you’re ready.”

“Great idea! Show me how.”

“I will, but there’s just one problem.”

“What?”

“To do that, I have to get out of bed with my amazing boyfriend.”

“Good point. I want to start today, but it doesn’t need to be right this minute.”

“Good, because I still haven’t had what you had,” Tanner said, reaching for Dylan’s dick.

“Oh well then I guess we better fix that,” Dylan said, boning up in Tanner’s hand.

“There you go, saying something smart again.”

*

Dylan spent most of the day working on his studies, as he would every day for the next week. He made steady progress. It didn’t seem to him like it was that hard to learn when he was focused and motivated. Still, the idea of flying through essentially repeating his senior year in a matter of days when he had no memory of any previous years of school was a lofty goal.

Tanner was impressed with Dylan’s drive, something he hadn’t seen that much in the past. He was also finding himself getting more interested in reading and education since he’d gotten into philosophical books. They would spend hours reading and studying together. And he was glad to know Dylan could occupy himself when he needed to stream or work on a video.

But Tanner also wanted to make sure Dylan got some balance in his life and got out of the house, so he started bringing him along to the gym for his workouts with Quentin. He was also hoping to see his best friend and his boyfriend get to be as good friends as they used to be. Tanner made it to point to give Dylan and Quentin a chance to talk.

*

[Oct. 2]

“So I hear your back to your normal self again,” Quentin said.

“For the most part, I guess. That’s the rumor.”

“Well you’re speaking the language, so that’s a pretty big improvement over the last time the three of us were together.”

“I think I’ve been pretty good on that for a while now, but I’m still learning, especially as I’m doing my school work.”

“You’re back in school?”

“That’s the goal, but I’m retaking some of my high school exams to see if I’m ready. I really want to go back next week.”

“Oh ok. So by then you’ll have been gone how long?”

“A month.”

“A month is lot of time to make up, especially in college.”

“I know. That’s why I don’t want to let it go any longer than that.”

“Well that makes sense. Or you could just start over next year like I will.”

“I hope I don’t have to.”

“It was only a few days past the drop deadline when you had your accident, and you have a medical excuse. Maybe they’ll give you a break.”

“Still it would be nice to finish the term. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone. Not my family and not Tanner.”

“I can understand worrying about your family, but I don’t think he would care. It was his idea for me to drop out this year.”

“But you have an income.”

“Yeah, and you have a boyfriend.”

“I just don’t want to be dependent on him. I’d like to know I could take care of myself if I had to.”

“Understandable. We don’t ever know how things will turn out. I mean I hope you two have a long, happy life together, but I could understand if you’re worried he might dump you again.”

“Again? No, wait — don’t tell me.”

“He hasn’t told you?” Quentin shook his head. “He promised he would. I can’t believe he keeps putting it off.”

“He tried, but I stopped him. I told him I don’t want to know. Whatever happened before, I don’t think it matters. We’re happy now.”

“Yeah but you should know. It was a big enough deal that you guys broke up over it.”

“I kinda gathered that. When we went to meet my family, they talked about us being back together. I’m not stupid.”

“No.”

“So what I was saying about college, it’s more like I want to be able to contribute something. And to know that I’m making a free choice to be with him for love and no other reason.”

“Well yeah. But it should also be an informed choice, knowing what he’s done.”

“I know there are things he feels guilty about. You probably have a point, but I just don’t feel like I need to know what they are right now.”

“OK, I can tell you’ve given it some thought. And just knowing there’s something there, you’re probably going to keep thinking about it.”

“Yeah, probably. I know I can always ask if I change my mind.”

“Sure. Whatever you decide, it’s nice to have you back.”

Dylan smiled. “Thanks.”

*

[Oct. 3]

Later, Tanner and Dylan were cuddling on the bed watching TV. For several days Dylan had been thinking about his conversation with Tristan and sometimes exploring his ass privately without telling Tanner about his curiosity. That night Dylan finally asked for it.

“I think I want to try anal. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I want to know what it feels like to have your penis inside me.”

Tanner turned off the TV and pulled Dylan in for a kiss.

“You sure babe?”

“Yes. I want it.”

Tanner pulled Dylan under him, knelt between his legs and pulled down Dylan’s sweatpants and underwear. Dylan looked up at Tanner with a smile. Tanner reached down and felt Dylan’s hole. It was relatively soft and moist, and Tanner’s finger slipped right in.

“Wow Dylan, I can tell you want it. You’re like halfway there already.”

Dylan smiled shyly. He was glad Tanner knew what he was doing. Tanner worked his finger around Dylan’s hole.

“I’m getting you loosened up,” Tanner explained. “So that it doesn’t hurt.”

“I’m not sure how you’re going to make room for that huge dick of yours, but I trust you.”

Tanner’s bulge started to grow.

“Here, I should give you something to look at it while I’m doing this.” Tanner slid his shorts off. His dick continued to harden as Dylan watched.

“It’s so big. I can’t believe it’s going in there.”

“Before it can go in, we’re going to need to get it wet. Do you want to help with that?”

Dylan nodded enthusiastically.

Tanner moved up and straddled Dylan’s chest, bringing his dick toward Dylan’s face. Dylan opened wide and took it in. Their hearts were pounding as Dylan sucked Tanner.

“Remember, I just need you to get it wet, so leave a lot of slobber on it.”

Dylan did as instructed. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.”

Tanner reached into the nightstand and pulled out the lube.

“A little bit of this and we’ll be all set.” He squirted some on his fingers and slid them back into Dylan’s hole.

“Tanner?”

“Yes Dylan?”

“I feel really lucky. I get to lose my virginity to the same man twice.”

Tanner smiled. “It is cool. All of our first times have been really special to me. This one is too.” He squirted a couple drops onto his dick and then lifted Dylan’s legs. Dylan hung them over Tanner’s shoulders as Tanner lined up at Dylan’s hole.

“You know I really, really love you.”

Dylan smiled. “I do. And I love you so much.”

“I can feel it, Dylan.”

Tanner pushed at Dylan’s entrance and made his way inside.

“If at any point you need me to slow down or stop, if it doesn’t feel good to you, just say something, please.”

Dylan tried to maintain a relaxed expression.

“And if your face looks like you’re in pain, I’m going to ask you.”

“It does hurt a little, but I think I like it. I’m just so curious to find out what this is like.”

“OK. Let me know when you get used to it.”

Dylan cracked a smile. “It’s so big.”

“I know, babe.” Tanner slowly moved around inside Dylan.

“Tanner has huge penis,” Dylan said, imitating his earlier style of speech.

Tanner laughed. “And you love it.”

“I do. It feels good.”

“OK then. I’m going to go faster.”

Tanner gave Dylan a thrust and Dylan moaned. And another. And another. Soon a constant stream of cries was coming from Dylan as Tanner pummeled his ass. Within minutes, Dylan was shooting a load onto his chest. Tanner smiled.

“Dylan! I’ve never been able to make you cum this way before.”

“Really? You seem – ah – kind of amazing at what you’re – mm – doing.”

“Do you want me to finish up or keep going?”

“Keep going.”

Tanner smiled. “OK. I want to see if I can make you cum again.” Tanner gazed down and watched the puddle of cum run down Dylan’s smooth body as he continued to pound away. _Dylan is so beautiful_. Another small puddle was forming on his belly as the remainder drained from his soft dick.

Dylan returned Tanner’s gaze, finding yet another reason to be in awe of his boyfriend whom he idolized so completely. _Could Tanner be any hotter? Everything about him is so perfect._

Tanner changed up his pace and focused on holding back his orgasm so he could keep up the drilling. Dylan let out another moan and asked for more.

“Oh! Fuck me! Fuck me, Tanner!”

Tanner continued to concentrate as the chorus of moans continued. Just when he didn’t think he could last any longer, he saw cum spurting onto Dylan’s belly from his barely semi-hard dick. Tanner stopped. Knowing he didn’t have much time, he carefully pulled out and brought his raging dick up to Dylan’s face.

The first shot hit him before he was aware what was happening, but Dylan caught on and opened his mouth to collect the rest of Tanner’s load. _All this and I get a sweet treat too?_

When Tanner was done, he collapsed onto Dylan, feeling his sweat mix with Dylan’s cum.

“You did it babe! You came twice.”

Dylan giggled. “No, you did it.”

Tanner felt proud as he relaxed his body, holding onto Dylan, waiting for his breathing to slow down. When it did, he lifted his head up to kiss Dylan.

“Let’s get a shower. We’re too much of a mess to sleep like this.”

Tanner led Dylan into the bathroom, Dylan recalling their first time that he knew of in the shower a few weeks earlier. He washed Tanner. After cleaning Tanner’s body, he gently washed his huge penis, planting a kiss on it when he was done.

“And to think. I was pretty crazy about this thing before I knew it could do that.”

Tanner laughed. “That’s what it’s there for, babe. Making you feel good.”

He took his turn washing Dylan, also ending with a kiss on Dylan’s penis.

“You know, if you hadn’t cum the second time, I was planning to suck you off. You aren’t still up for that are you?”

“I don’t think so. I think you wore me out pretty good. That was amazing. I love you Tanner.”

“Love you too babe. I’m pretty worn out myself.”

Tanner fell asleep almost immediately when they got back into bed, but Dylan couldn’t sleep. He felt physically tired but his mind wouldn’t rest. It raced all night, sometimes replaying some of his favorite moments with Tanner from the past month, sometimes doing algebra problems in his head as memories of his online high school work from the past few days ran through his mind. Dylan didn’t understand what was wrong with him, but smiling as he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend, he knew it was going to be all right.

*

[Oct. 4]

He was still up next morning when Tanner woke up and offered Dylan his morning wood. Dylan spent most of that day in bed, doing his school work, getting up only to go to the bathroom. He was having a hard time walking, so Tanner brought food down to him and even carried him to the bathroom on occasion.

“Is it always like this?”

Tanner nodded. “Pretty much. That’s why we don’t do it all that often. And we try to make sure you don’t have anywhere to go the next day. It feels good at that time —”

“Yeah, it feels great at the time.”

“But I hate seeing you in pain later on. It’s the downside to having such a huge penis.”

“How long does it last?”

“You’ll be fine by tonight, maybe even sooner. Definitely by tomorrow.”

“In that case I have to say I still come down overwhelmingly in favor of huge penis. And sex with my wonderful, hung boyfriend. I can give up a day here and there.”

“You don’t have to for me.”

“Oh I definitely want to do it again. Just not right away. Last night was amazing.”

Tanner smiled. “Whenever you want. And I’ll always take care of you when you need it.”

Dylan smiled. “I could get used to that.”

*

[Oct. 6]

Dylan continued to study the following day and the day after, getting frustrated as he realized he was running out of time to reach his goal. He was scoring well enough on the assignments he did, but there was so much material. How could he pass his exams and prove he was ready for college?

When Tanner came back from the gym that day, Dylan started to cry.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I can do it.”

“It’s ok babe. College will still be there next year. You’ll be ready then for sure.”

“I know,” Dylan sobbed. “I just …”

“It’s ok. You have me.” Tanner cradled Dylan in his arms.

Tanner continued to comfort Dylan until he sensed his mood relax. Tanner then moved his hand onto Dylan’s bulge and starting rubbing, looking Dylan in the eye to see if it was OK.

“You know … I think you’re pretty sexy for a guy who forgot everything he learned in school.”

Dylan smiled, admiring Tanner’s effort to make him feel better. He felt his dick growing in his underwear as Tanner pawed at it.

Tanner pulled down Dylan’s clothes and took his dick in his mouth. He was determined to make Dylan forget about what was bothering him. Tanner sucked and sucked, earning soft moans from Dylan. The encouragement helped Tanner drive toward Dylan’s orgasm. He kept his focus on Dylan’s penis until it flooded Tanner’s mouth. Tanner pulled off and came up to kiss Dylan.

“Babe.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I have an emergency.”

“What is it?”

“I haven’t had my dick sucked since this morning.”

“Oh really? Well I better hunt your boyfriend down and tell him he’s doing a terrible job.”

“Oh no, don’t say that. He’s terrific. He’s just been really focused on other things lately. But I support him 100 percent.”

“Well what should I tell him then?” Dylan rubbed his nose against Tanner’s bulge.

“Tell him … Tell him boyfriend food makes him smarter.”

Dylan chuckled and brushed his face against Tanner’s bulge again. “Well I found him and I told him, know what he says?”

“What’s that?”

“He says you better be prepared to give him a full meal.”

“Well fortunately for him, I’ve been thinking about him all day. He might want to kiss my nuts for luck, but I think they’re probably loaded.”

Dylan pulled down Tanner’s shorts and a dick sprang in his face. Dylan leaned in and kissed Tanner’s balls and licked at them.

“Mmmm. I’m getting hungry.” He sucked on Tanner’s balls. “Hungry for my boyfriend’s huge penis.”

Tanner’s dick bounced at Dylan’s face. Dylan remembered the first time he got a good look at it, the day he kissed Tanner in the pool when they were 13. He wrapped his lips around it and remembered the first time he tasted it, during a sleepover a few months later. He went down and felt Tanner fill his mouth and push back against his throat, and focused on the present moment. He knew his boyfriend of the past five years was horny, and he needed to take care of it.

Dylan sucked Tanner eagerly, Tanner’s moans helping fight off the distractions of fleeting memories. The time they did this in the park. In the shower. In Tanner’s Challenger. In the other house. In the shower at the other house. In the pool. At Dylan’s house. In the hotel room in California. In Hawaii. On the plane. In the R8. In the RV. In the motel room in New Mexico. In the California house. In the dollhouse. Salt Lake City. Las Vegas. In the restroom at his sister’s wedding. In the restroom at the trampoline park. On the trampoline in the backyard. And lots and lots of times right here in Tanner’s bed. There were 678 times he had sucked Tanner’s dick, and every time he bobbed down on it, a memory of one of them surfaced.

Dylan maintained his focus on sucking Tanner throughout the cavalcade of memories. There was one thing they all had in common. In those 678 moments, the one thing Dylan cared about was making Tanner cum. This time was no different. _Boyfriend food makes you smarter. The best medicine he can give me_. Dylan wasn’t processing what was happening to him because he was too focused on the task at hand.

Tanner bucked his hips in excitement at the pleasure Dylan was giving him. He fired shot after shot of the cream Dylan craved into his mouth.

Dylan savored it. Number 679. _Good to the last drop, as always_.

Tanner could hardly contain himself. “Wow. Dylan, that was amazing — even for you.”

He swallowed. “Tell me about it.”

Tanner pulled him up for a kiss and they held each other.

“I mean it, Dylan. What you do to me is just beyond … I just — I’m so glad I have you.”

“I know what you mean,” Dylan grinned. “I feel the same way.”

As Tanner gradually came down from his orgasm, he tried to think of what else they could do that night that would keep Dylan’s mind off how disappointed he was to not finish high school in a week. He suggested they watch some of Tanner’s videos.

Dylan perked up at that idea. They snuggled up with a laptop and went to Tanner’s channel. They found where they had left off previously and played the next video. Meanwhile, as Tanner’s cum settled in Dylan’s stomach, his brain lit up with more memories. How to factor a quadratic equation. How to ask where the restroom is in Spanish. The time in computer class when Dylan asked Tanner what he was supposed to title their assignment and Tanner told him, “The 17th Steven.” They just slowly bubbled to the surface, not enough of a distraction to take away from Dylan’s enjoyment of the videos, which were becoming increasingly familiar to him. He laughed at themselves on the screen. Getting messy on the trampoline, opening fanmail in the bathtub. All the good times they had.

“Oh man, the shower after this one,” Dylan commented.

“Yeah, I know.” It didn’t register with Tanner at first. “Wait! You remember that?”

“Yeah … I remember everything.”

“You do?!”

“I remember when we were kids, falling in love with my best friend. God, how much I wanted you. I thought I’d never have a chance.”

“You were so cute. I have no idea how I resisted as long as I did.”

“I remember dealing with fame, your anxiety, both our depression, struggling with our sexuality. I remember making videos and meeting fans, taking trips, doing flips and jumps. You finally agreeing to be my boyfriend and us moving to California.”

“And what happened in California …?”

“Yeah, I remember that too.” Dylan was quiet.

“And?”

“It’s like I told you before. It doesn’t matter now.”

“It doesn’t?”

“Tanner, the day I got your message about Mike being out of your life, I was coming back. That’s what I was waiting for. I went to think and I made up my mind to get back together with you. I got so excited I started running out of the woods to get back to my car. That’s why I tripped and fell.”

Tanner was beaming. He leaned in and kissed Dylan. “I can’t tell you how happy I am. To have you back. All of you.”

Dylan kissed Tanner. “You do, you have me. Now and forever.”

Tanner smiled. “Wait, you still remember the past month, right?”

“‘Dylan want Tanner penis.’ How could I forget?”

Tanner laughed. “And you remember everything else too? School, all of it?”

“All of it. I’m back. As good as I ever was.”

“Hmm. Then I guess we better do something special tomorrow.”

“OK. Why is that?”

“You’ve got school on Monday.”


End file.
